


酒神之都

by mforboby



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Black Pharaoh!Ozymandias, FGO二部主线剧透, M/M, R18g, 克苏鲁世界观, 双性描写, 异种生殖, 性转换
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: FGO一部七章平行世界混合了部分克苏鲁神话设定。Foreigner·奥兹曼迪亚斯，自称是响应乌鲁克大杯召唤的唯一一个从者，从千年后的埃及乘着漆黑太阳船而来，欲与贤王吉尔伽美什缔结契约再次救世——“最终从核心之埃及走来农夫们敬奉的奇异黑暗沉默且瘦削且神秘之骄傲缠绕着织物红若落日炽焰聚拢四围，群集仅为他的命令癫狂然而离去，无人可描述聆听之律言敬畏之语于诸国间传播荒兽追随将那双手轻舔”灵感与标题的来源鸣谢欧里庇得斯悲剧《酒神的狂女》。





	1. Chapter 1

> “人类居住在幽暗海洋中一个名为无知的小岛上，这海洋浩瀚无垠，蕴藏无穷秘密。但我们不该航行过远，探究太深。”

> “可以说，几乎所有神的名字都是从埃虈及传入希腊的。我的研究证明，它们完全是起源自外邦人那里的。”

起初是腥红醉人的“雨水”从天而降，涌上井口。  
这足以浇熄冥府地火的、盛大的酒宴洪流，漫出田埂，淹没农舍、街道、神庙和学校，徜徉于耗尽他毕生心血的乌鲁克城，四处泛滥改道，招摇着它慵懒邪恶的形影。太阳似乎不再眷顾两河之地，一切都在颓废城垣的阴影下发酵腐烂，农虈民留下来的种子粮，屋顶上的茅草，酒窖里的大麦酒糟，纷纷再度生根吐芽，吮虈吸起黑暗的养分，发出令人眩晕的香气。  
那迎接伊什塔尔女神御驾的宏伟白庙，足以承受纳比斯汀怒涛的壮观堤防，从头到脚泡在河水里整整七天六夜，被腐蚀殆尽，只剩下满地浸成烂红色的泥坯，载浮载沉，不时从水面下露出它们丑恶类人的一部分形体。泥块挣扎着重新聚合成型，这里多睁开一只眼睛，那里又多长出一张嘴巴，俨然在他眼前，挑战创造生命的价值和尊严……

吉尔伽美什及时醒来了，在他提剑毁灭这个噩梦之前。  
白庙的神官们聚在他床边，眼下沉着一道青色阴影，看起来已等候多时了。伊什塔尔一向喜怒无常，即使是她护佑着的乌鲁克也深受其苦。愚民因其短寿，时常轻易抛却仇恨，他却心知肚明，来自永生不死的女性的怨恨最为恶毒久远。  
“今天我们举行了第三十一次占卜，包括观察初生牡牛的内脏与乌鸦飞行的轨迹，威胁她断绝她的香火，放逐她的神妓，允诺为她取得新一座主城的统治权，再预备上七年的粮食，女神仍然不为所动，拒绝收回那道神谕：‘你的国家将毁于外乡人之手。’  
陛下，窃以为……”为首者正准备小心挑起话头，他只觉得胸口发闷，格外心神不宁，枕上随手一抹，拭了满手冷汗，就随口打发他们：“那就委派你们担任信使，到各城门卫所处传达本王宵禁令的谕旨如何？”  
他们只得怏怏离去，没想到日暮时才迟迟归来，甚至敢于拂逆王的诏令，带来了一名不速之客。

来客自称是出生在月之城吾珥（Ur）的行脚商人亚伯拉罕，目前旅居哈兰，之前在阿拉比亚以及“赫姆（埃及语中意为“黑土地”，古埃虈及人对埃虈及的自称）”之地讨了十几年的生活。他肤色显深，那副养尊处优、介于十五岁到三十岁之间的年轻容貌却明显背叛了他的说词。变心的神官追随在他左右，眼瞳中闪烁着不属于这个世界、也非他们的头脑所能承受的黯淡智慧之光。从日当正午到晚餐前这一段短短的时间，他们就换了一位效忠的君王。吉尔伽美什把他们匆匆打发走，冷眼看他们勉强从命，料想他如果对“吾珥的亚伯拉罕”不利，他们定然会从廊柱和帷幕后猛扑出来，满口淌涎诅咒他，像一滩失去主人之后仍想挣扎苟活的影子。  
“准你觐见，向本王陈述你的请虈愿了，外乡人。”  
“亚伯拉罕”单膝跪地，恭恭敬敬抬起脸来。残阳夕照下他俊美得惊人，如果乌鲁克王再年轻上一些，兴许会产生一些别的绮念，蛮横忽略他漏洞百出的自述。他左半边脸庞上嵌着十余颗打磨抛光过的上好青金石，创口业已收痂愈合，与皮肤融为一体，玷污、撕裂他陶雕般深邃的美貌的同时，破坏了左脸的感官神经，使他的两半脸孔困惑地扭曲着、自相矛盾，竞也夸大了某种无可名状的魅力。  
“感谢您的开恩垂询。贵国以出产高大优美的雪松木远近驰名，”他说话时左脸表情完全不动，嘴唇撇出形似讥诮的微笑，“我率领车队远道而来，正想面见陛下，征得您的手令，签订开山伐木的合同。”  
“那你的车队呢？”  
“跟我的妻子兼妹妹撒拉一道留在城外过夜。如无您的允准，他们是断不敢踏进乌鲁克的。请问我们一行冒昧造访贵国，是撞上了什么应该戒严的节日或场合吗？”  
“大胆刁民，还想当着本王继续撒谎编造下去吗！”  
外乡人坦然回敬道：“谁让人类是一个以貌取人、自视过高、目光短浅又审美粗鄙的族类呢？”  
吉尔伽美什不怒反笑：“这就经受不住本王王虈威，主动吐露实话了。”  
“**因为在大能者面前再行卖弄，实属不敬**。”  
他的态度举止，始终谦卑合礼得近乎矫情。见他意欲伏地请罪，吉尔伽美什反而厌恶地站了起来，绕着王座踱步，暗暗觉察到这不怀好意的异邦人只会跪拜他嗤笑不已的痴愚偶像，或是他戏弄的无辜牺牲者，在他连篇谀词中哀嚎着活活融化，化作一块血肉烂泥。  
“……请虈罪就免了，快快招供说出你的真名姓、意欲实施些什么图谋，本王还能放你离开乌鲁克。”  
外乡人故作无辜：“我不是亚伯拉罕又能是谁呢？之所以对贵国的雪松木感兴趣，也是因为我不自量力，想建一座供奉吾珥的月神辛的神殿。”  
“辛（Sin）？”  
“是啊，天帝恩利尔（El）的长子，那夜间明亮孤独的旅行者，拥有无穷的慈悲和智慧，俯视群星的至高主（Elohim）……他花七天时间创造了世界，便力竭睡去，留下他身后的万千生灵。在他的王庭中，不知疲倦的乐师奏起长笛与手鼓，安抚他永恒的休眠。据说无数世界、无数太阳皆因他的幻梦而得以存在，但无数世界、无数太阳可能也仅仅是鼓声在他梦中激起的回音而已，而当他醒来时，梦中诞生的一切就会被他的一瞥摧毁。”  
吉尔伽美什又被激起了似曾相识的烦闷感，按住太阳穴：“……这不是乌鲁克人崇拜的月神辛。”  
“噢，那就是阿拉比亚外乡人传说中的吾主，辛。”

伊什塔尔是个善妒的女神，恐难容许在她的主城建起外神的灵庙。”  
“哪怕仅仅是乌鲁克雪松木筑起的神殿，也会招致那位天之女主人的怒气吗？我记得她是个更为仁慈的庇护者。陛下，我希望能谒见白庙的神官，求取她的神谕。”  
不然呢？你打算建在哪里？他们不就是你的傀儡？吉尔伽美什硬起心肠撒谎：“她拒绝接见首次造访乌鲁克的外乡人。”  
“您认为欺骗我，就能把乌鲁克的灾厄拒之门外。”  
金发的王铁青着脸，僵坐在玉座上，给了“亚伯拉罕”一个穷追猛打的机会：“单单拒绝我就能一劳永逸吗？屈从于已知的苦难与恐怖，未尝不是一种高贵的让步。当初您不就放弃追求真正的不朽，转而投身重建乌鲁克，这桩平庸而可悲的事业？”  
青金石在昏暗暮光中熠熠生辉，扼住吉尔伽美什咒骂的喉咙。那半边僵硬的且暗含侮蔑之意，来自异界、宛如罪恶的美貌，酷似昆虫鞘翅上艳丽的眼斑图案，只令他烦恶得几欲作呕。“亚伯拉罕”在同时用两种腔调警告他，从他唇间涌出的声音圆润悦耳，忘川之水奏出的柔和回响也会在字句中泛起阵阵涟漪；他的真实想法，那透过人皮孔洞泄露出来的地狱之声口齿不清，嘲哳刺耳，鼓动着半粘质长着痈疽的肿胀舌头，堪称鹦鹉学舌最失败丑恶的尝试，却极尽攻击人类之脆弱性为能事。  
他在震颤的眩晕中坚持：“……你一定谋害了吾珥的亚伯拉罕及其血亲，才卑鄙地取而代之。”  
外乡人委婉地规劝他：“我觉得您一日操劳国事，实在太累了。陛下，如无要事，请容我先行告退，在城中找个歇脚的货栈，明天再向白庙出示完备的文书。”  
他耗尽最后的理智咆哮道：“你绝对不是亚伯拉罕！”  
访客的剪影顿住了。夕阳被浸在昏黄的羊水中慢慢溺死，流散晚霞宛如撕碎的丝絮，冥后艾里什基迦尔指间滑落的血红纺线，被源源不断织进他虹霓色的礼袍里。天光向晚，他不能确定，这个被暮光挖空的人形是否透过“亚伯拉罕”的面孔正眼瞧着他，抑或背对着他，朝乌鲁克熙攘的市井景象投去阴冷的一瞥。  
片刻或永恒过去后，那个金眼睛的东西有点不情愿地纠正他：“碍于种种缘由，我隐姓埋名，对陛下有所保留。亚伯拉罕既非我的本名，吾珥也非我的故地，但不久前这名客商与其妻漂泊到我的领地，以他们的虔诚与坚韧震动我，促使我皈依了他们的信仰。目前他们仍是我宫中的上宾，我又久闻陛下远抵海洋另一侧，**万物尽在掌中、全知全视**的令名。我乔装打扮传扬辛的光辉，风雪夜里偶尔与我的同行们聚首，一道扎营，听他们在篝火边提起乌鲁克的王化的时候……”  
“你的王国又在何处？”

“啊，在月球背面吧。”

空间都因这个险恶的回答扭曲起来。访客抬起右手，握住了虚空中的某把钥匙，紧盯住他的双眼低喃晦暗难明的文句：“  
Ong D'acta Linka,  
Neblod Zin,Neblod Zin,  
Ong D'acta Linka,  
Yog-Sothoth,Yog-Sothoth,  
Yarl Mten,Yarl Mten!”  
他重重往下一拧。


	2. Chapter 2

一道烛光照向他眼皮，将他从酣睡中震醒。  
营幕中烛火飘飘，若不是陈设与谒见厅截然不同，他几乎相信“亚伯拉罕”刚离开不久。吉尔伽美什头痛欲裂，一手撑着太阳穴，问讯那个满面忧色的卫兵：“……现在是什么时辰？”  
“快到公鸡时了，陛下。”看来“亚伯拉罕”让他足足睡了大半夜。但他没有正常醒来时的饥饿感，一边整理着思绪一边提出那群神官的名字试探卫兵，都得到了满意的答案。吉尔伽美什心下稍慰，眨了眨眼睛便有一阵沉重的睡意涌上脑海。卫兵适时提醒：“自从您出猎路遇贵客，目前已昏睡过去三天三夜了——他自称‘月之城吾珥的亚伯拉罕’。”  
因此没有宵禁令，没有叛变的神官，也没有日落时那场噩梦般的对话吗？手执铜矛、头戴全包式胡狼面具的沉默侍从掀起幕帘，引导“亚伯拉罕”与其妻觐见恚怒的吉尔伽美什。乌鲁克王不由得皱起鼻子：即使是一名饱受娇纵、喜爱铺张的年轻妻子，她身上乳香与没药的味道也太浓了。“撒拉”举止高贵，面目姣好却目光冰冷，自承来历后就跪在丈夫身后直视着他，令他倍增不快。  
“陛下，您年轻的时候，是断然不会如此粗暴拒绝异邦人的。”  
“亚伯拉罕”朝他抬起眼睛恳求道。他在提醒他吗？提醒他那次接触并非虚构，提醒他他们早已熟识，早在他呱呱坠地，早在群星一度归位，早在海洋尚未退去露出陆地，壮丽更胜巴比伦的城市兴盛又消亡之前？

尼托克丽丝满腹不平，随主人伏身行礼。  
她的目光从铺着的狮皮地毯移向高踞玉座的乌鲁克王，已是数百年倒流过去了。她挚爱的兄弟与丈夫奈姆蒂姆萨夫，名义上的第六王朝末代法老死于一群佞臣之手，而当她意识到神殿祭司与弑君者两相勾结、意图倾覆埃及王权时，傀儡女王绝望了，折断玛特的公义之羽，疯狂的苦酒入口已与蜜糖无异。尼托克丽丝奋不顾身，潜入殡殿深处，扑向那面冥界之镜，唤醒了沉睡数十个世纪之久的混沌……上下埃及真正的王，离开满是谎言的渎神庙堂，降临在他的人民的田野上，极尽雍容之态，接受他们一拥而上的朝拜。她一眼认出她不惜舍弃永生侍奉的主人，跳下步辇，请他饶恕她姗姗来迟，坐在他脚边重复效忠的誓言。化身为人的神祗应允她的吁求摘下面纱，他面孔光辉不可仰视，这颗至为璀璨的幻日燃尽她仅剩的理智。  
他赐予那群乱臣贼子迟来的审判，同她一样剥夺他们进入芦苇原享受安宁的权利。尼托克丽丝欣然从命，假以辞色把他们引进一间灌满尼罗河水的宫殿……她隔着藻绿色风窗紧盯，弑君者的亡魂尖叫着被漆黑的马头巨鸟活活撕碎，一手扯着主人的袍角跌坐下来。她笑出满脸眼泪，指甲抠破了喉咙皮肤，笑声出口化作鸱枭泣血的啼叫。  
一轮小冰晶凝成的太阳，缓缓停栖在黑土地上，耷拉着融化的冰棱羽翅，焕发出殊无热度可言的虚假光晕。烽火四起，她的王朝凄惨覆亡。大地在痛苦中弯腰，沙漠中的兽群于尼罗河畔饮水，人们日夜铸造弓箭，渴望饮血止饥。她的形象与王名圈将被从所有浮雕与碑文上凿去，姓名不复见诸正史。谨小慎微的书记员，则会力图将她的悲剧归咎为一则以儆世人的怪谈。  
她确实死了。殒命河底，永世不得安息。透特的天平歪在一旁，已然残毁；阿努比斯徘徊在荒废的墓室中，等待着失约的王后。主人同意她有选择自裁方式的自由，于是她沐浴斋戒，摘下假须与被她玷污的红白双重冠。恐怖是没有止境的，那些肉体或精神过于脆弱、无福消受主人伟大智慧的臣民，死亡又是何等仁慈的恩赐啊！  
一队由主人派来的异形仆从，头戴胡狼面具，扶她躺上雪花膏祭台，协助她完成倒转的木乃伊制作仪式：在主祭者神智清醒、两眼大睁的时候，用献祭匕首剜出她的心脏（古埃及人相信灵魂“卡”位于心脏）。她发出喜悦的喊叫，主人的荣光将她完全挖空又重新填满。无论是尚为人时的“卡”还是阴影笼罩下的埃及大地，她都毫无留恋之情，终将归回泥土的皮囊，像一条破麻袋，被新生的她轻而易举拎在手里细看，惊奇世上竟有这种不堪一击的丑陋之物。她转化成更便为主人尽忠效力的存在形式，加入他的军队踏遍无数化外之境，眉宇间留驻着女王的高傲。她亲眼目睹，托名法老哈夫拉所建的金字塔如何在一夜间巍然崛起，斯芬克斯卧像隐约含笑的面孔倘若被外力凿碎，则会露出五官皆无、被群星缀满的幽暗夜空……

乌鲁克王提了个蠢笨问题：“你们打算赤手空拳建起辛的神殿吗？”  
主人沐浴着他的疑虑目光，应对如流：“为免节约开支、引起陛下不必要的烦忧，目前抵达乌鲁克、以我的名义行动的只有我的妻子、秘书和卫队。一旦雪松木合同顺利签订，之前我雇佣的工匠、雕刻师以及奴工自会从两河之地和阿拉比亚的各大城市赶来。与我立约的匠人和工头，都是当地有头有脸的人物，陛下如果不信，我会附上他们的滚筒印章，就在我稍后提交给白庙过目的泥版文书最后。”  
他碰了壁，不悦地继续挑刺：“承建神庙的装潢材料与劳工饮食，也由一介行脚商全部包办吗？”  
为何用淫亵不敬的目光打量主人，又口吐浅薄粗鄙之言震动天听？若非主人事先吩咐，尼托克丽丝一定把那双红眼睛从他眼窝里活活抠出来丢到地上。  
“饮食住行的琐事，毋需陛下挂怀。我经商多年，积下一笔薄财，准备了足够的干肉、粮食和酒水。”  
是啊，快快捧出您的美酒，赐予两河之地的人民黑暗的丰穰与他们应得的福祉，狡智的无上至尊，吾等拥有千重面影的万王之王（奥兹曼迪亚斯）！

他虽日渐年迈与保守，也不至于沦落到惧怕空穴来风的神谕或势单力薄的异邦人。于是乌鲁克王暂且准许“亚伯拉罕”和他的妻子与猎队同行，回城再行向白庙提交砍伐雪松木的合同泥版。  
客商看出他的疲色，意外简洁地告退了。他们来访的讯息仿佛是一阵远方香风，消逝在行将熄灭的炉烬中。吉尔伽美什搔首苦思异邦人的模样，那轻逸如泡沫、教人无从记取的美貌……

在一排书架后面，他发现了为“亚伯拉罕”引路的其中一名神官。他就像深入宝山但空手而归的莽汉，衣袍褴褛，目光呆滞，眉心似乎磕在了预备作界碑的某块石版上，凿穿了坚固的额骨，血污早已干涸，隐约露出粉红色的脑灰质。  
“I'a!I'a!هذا ليس ميتًا الذي يمكن أن يكذب أبديًا ، وبعد الدهور الغريب قد يموت الموت!”  
乌鲁克王目露厌恶之色，用力甩开他。他满地胡乱打滚，嘴边变干的唾涎被肮脏的长发擦去，重复着一些支离破碎的言语：“他联通了视觉……波涛之下……拉莱耶之梦……魔神之首……盲目……旋转……旋转旋转旋转……”  
明明是一个朗月好风的寻常夜晚，吉尔伽美什脚踩着温暖的泥土腥味，只觉得一阵寒气直窜到天灵盖上。  
曾经是神官的动物失去了认知的目标，一时僵僵住了，蹲踞在阴影中的一角，喉间荷荷乱叫。一枝鬼魅般的月光，探过乌鲁克王肩头朝他招手，他面上迸出理智悉数爆散的光彩，同时也发现了帐中另外一个非我的族类。  
这头被月亮呼唤的野兽定然满心痛楚，径直把吉尔伽美什撞翻，四肢着地奔逃出营地，一边哀嚎着一边撕扯着束缚着他脚爪的衣袍，跨越城市和乡村的边界，逃到蒙昧的荒野中，从此茹毛饮血，与尚未被人类知悉的族类为伍。

客商就驻扎在猎营边上，吉尔伽美什不得不捂着尾椎，一瘸一拐踱到“亚伯拉罕”的篝火前，阴沉地要求检查他的泥版合同。那十几块巨型干黏土足足装了两车重，“亚伯拉罕”见他打量着他头戴胡狼面具遵命而去的沉默侍从，故作掩饰：“他们是我从阿拉比亚买来的奴隶，这个月正在守着斋戒，无需饮食也无需眠卧。”  
他没有理会他的虚情假意，盯着将他们和垂涎虎狼分隔开来的火焰：“野兽也会陷入疯狂吗？”  
一只深蓝色的小猫软软叫着，钻出篷车幕布，跳到“亚伯拉罕”膝上厮蹭起来。青金石在夜色中近乎深嵌他面骨中的墨黑泪滴，它的皮毛同样蓝得发黑，跳动火光于其上翻卷飘飞，宛如一颗黯淡冰冷的太阳熄灭在无垠星空之中。  
“如果被圈养的家畜挣脱了围栏逃走了，您会称之为疯狂吗？”  
他突然无从回应他的问题（邀约）。一旦回答，必将化为野兽。


	3. Chapter 3

去而复返、手抬泥版供乌鲁克王检阅的奴仆未能令他置身的这个疯狂夜晚些许退回理智的界线之内。客商亲自举起一支香木制成的火把为他照明，奇异的香气与光热映着一半僵死的美貌，使吉尔伽美什每从一块泥版的底端抬起眼时，便能看见眼角余光的视界边缘正慢慢融化，涓滴流淌，像一块被烤融的蜂蜡。他绝不试图看清这副景象，预感一旦正眼端详，那就将成为现实。  
他不由得把炬火移开些许，以免那颤动火舌轻易舐掉异邦人面上青金石粘合的驳纹，然后这尊空洞的偶像将就此裂开，从毛之焉附的裂隙中幽幽溢出一些不该被这个世界听见的回响……  
“陛下，你把明火再凑上去，就要把泥板封蜡都烤化了。”  
他执灯的手哆嗦了一下，险些应验了“亚伯拉罕”的轻言细语。客商不以为忤，转头吩咐戴着胡狼面具的近侍奉上了一副玳瑁眼镜，他的年老力衰看在他眼中，反而更像一则无关紧要的小玩笑。  
镜片忠实履行了它的职责，并没有趁机展现更扭曲一层的疯狂图景，犹如无声讥讽他佩戴前的心怀顾虑和疑神疑鬼。  
或者这件物品的出现本身便是一种讥讽了。讥讽易于受挫、削弱的心智，以及人君只要统治得够久，总会无可避免染上可憎的多疑习性。  
吉尔伽美什勉强按捺着这一切给他带来的不快，踱向下一块泥版。合同以缔约双方的语言书写两遍，“亚伯拉罕”的那一半比起文字，更像某种生物在泥中蠕蠕爬行留下的痕迹，他甚至找不到一个重复出现的单词……倘若这真的能算是某种语言的话。  
“因为是由吾珥当地雕凿石料、运送酒食、雇佣奴工的各位耆老共同签署的合同，而其中有几位是不识字的，所以文法修辞未免有些稚拙，让陛下见笑了。”  
他不理会亚伯拉罕的主动解说，冷着脸往下读。乌尔那一方的承包工头看来确实不通文墨，粗粗读下去有几十处非但无力用正规的楔形文字书写，笔划扭曲且短浅，却透出某种野蛮的邪恶决心；签名粗陋仿若儿童涂鸦，在明火炳照下像一窝污泥池中孵化出的孑孓，从他眼皮底下四散奔逃开来。  
肉体凡胎的愚昧没有这样可憎，处心积虑的恐怖不能如此浑然天成。印在泥版末尾的仿佛是一团天然形成、有形有质的恶意团块，此刻也烙在他眼中……火光下，它们从融化的巢穴里游走了，闭上眼时却从无数的孔洞中探出细长的触肢，密密包覆整个眼球，直钻进眼窝深处，好似要向脑中植下无名的黑暗种子……  
“您的脸色似乎不好。”客商愉快的声音猛然响起，与脑海中幻听到的蠕动声冥冥之中合着节拍，他紧闭的眼皮一凉，后者随之消失殆尽。“想必是这个年纪已不耐久站的缘故吧。”  
“这才是第一块雕凿石材的合同呢。如果您实在夜深劳神，不妨由鄙人另行誊写一份文法通顺、笔画清晰的副本，择日再呈供御览不晚。”  
“……时间过去多久了？”  
亚伯拉罕探头望了望营地旁的一套水钟；“沙漏中的沙已经落下四分之一了。”他的嗓音中荡漾着无可名状的吸引力，“倘若您担心异国文字暗藏妖术，难免侵害玉体，不妨试试埃及地驱除不净的魔眼如何？”  
他心中想的是“不用了”，双唇却不由自主地张开，舌头像自有意志的生物般迟滞地鼓动起来：“……无妨一试。本王准了。”  
是异乡人的笑语麻醉了他的头脑，香木的气味令他理智昏沉，还是这夜晚令他也不知不觉踏足了疯狂的边界？此刻的吉尔伽美什无以作答，仅能看着亚伯拉罕笑盈盈地一礼，口称“恭敬不如从命，请原谅我的僭越”，一掌覆上他的额头平抚下来，遮在两眼之前。  
寻找不死药之旅告一段落后，他的体温本就稍低于常人，也颇爱自况夏暖冬凉的血液，亚伯拉罕细细的呼吸吹过他的皮肤，却更冷了一层，润泽如西方的软玉……？  
主动闭塞了视觉，在微红眼皮后的黑暗中，某些更加细微的感官反倒苏醒过来，几近引他难堪：狼面侍从捧上墨块和苇笔，在旁沙沙的研墨声；亚伯拉罕描眼纹的笔应该用过一段时间了，苇笔末端有些分叉，落在他眼睑上时使他也暂时撇开他那目光畏人的妻子“撒拉”，得以想入非非：他该不会拿来了自用的同一支笔吧？  
亚伯拉罕带来的墨块也是熏过香的，其中仿佛藏着一个远方的故事，香气从而构筑出幻梦与绮想。  
乌鲁克王一时不禁有些飘飘然，感觉到被墨沾湿的笔端细细抹过紧闭的眼皮缝隙，一笔到尾毫无滞涩，再从中部向上下眼睑各拖了几画，他心念也随之而动，耳中听见苇笔重新浸入墨池的细微水声，不禁有些可惜客商好像并无呵气润笔的习惯。墨块的气息与熏香的芬芳若是经吐息润泽，想必更引人入胜……  
恍惚间，他迟迟也未等到笔再落下，反而亚伯拉罕捧着他脸的那只手很是颤了一阵，最终“噗嗤”一下笑出声来。  
他终于按捺不住睁开眼来，正欲斥责异邦人的无礼犯上，亚伯拉罕反倒冷不丁夺走他正欲戴回去的眼镜：“陛下，魔眼既成，就不需要冗杂之物了。愿您耳聪目明，寿祚绵长。”  
他深深一躬，几乎要就此跪拜。吉尔伽美什满腔不平自然被他堵了回去，背过身去继续阅读泥板，谁知道侍从们已经无声无息换上第二份建筑工人营地的合同了。魔眼果真起了作用，他这晚再没有产生过那种中人欲呕的烦恶感触。  
亚伯拉罕拍了拍膝盖上的灰。兴许是之前作弄吉尔伽美什时沾上了画眼纹的墨汁，他僵硬的左脸似乎也被泼污一块，被他满不在乎随手拭去，指缝里淌下又似脓液又似雨水的污渍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奈亚插进石材合同里扰乱闪心神的段落是用另一位外神“自在自有之源”乌波·萨斯拉守护的魔法书《旧神之钥》的文字写成的，当然如果闪要他把原文翻译回楔形文字还是老老实实的石材合同所以奈亚无论哪个意义上都没有说谎，传闻中正是《旧神之钥》把旧日支配者召唤到地球来的
> 
> C·A·史密斯《乌波·萨斯拉》：“在包围着乌波·萨斯拉的泥泞中，横七竖八地散落着从星辰中凿出的巨大石板，上面铭刻着天地开辟之前诸神那不可理解的智慧。”  
林·卡特《向深渊降下》：“因为哈昂·多尔知道了。他知道的事情，无论是在他之前、还是在他之后的魔法师都没有一人能够知晓。那巨大而可怖、荒唐而不合理的玩笑的本质，就是诸神的嘲弄。他知道的，是决定我们必将死亡的那些存在，在“现实”这一毫无意义的词语背后隐藏的本质。”


	4. Chapter 4

> “你降生那夜，狮子座流星雨，众星纷坠，何其壮观！我仰望天空，寻找诸天漆黑的洞口，但见北斗破漏。”

光怪陆离的夜晚或许过去了，或许不曾。乌鲁克王的猎队在白昼下一无所知地行进着，仿佛神官行列中骤然空出的那些位置从未存在。吉尔伽美什回头望去，必能望见异乡人们远远缀在队伍最末尾。  
他不难在脑中描绘出亚伯拉罕带着他的年轻妻子骑行的场面，在白昼也不摘下面具的沉默侍从簇拥着他们的主人，其阵列迤逦散开，犹如原初母神诞育下的魔兽摇摆长尾。

这晚无法被他的一生遭际称为“奇遇”，理应被他一笑置之。亚伯拉罕被他也不明所以的丑态逗笑之后貌似绽开了旧伤，接过浸透麻药的亚麻纱布，帷幕垂落，遮掩他面孔中央一道万万不可往其中窥视的幽玄裂缝。吉尔伽美什只得更不快地注意到，那只递上纱布的生满粗壮黑毛的手，以及手肘外翻逆生的关节，以及侍从们散发出坟墓枯臭的呼吸。  
他瞪着泥版上殊无特异之处的文字，没话找话地发问：“你用乌鲁克的雪松木和石材建起神殿的骨架，又以何物装点填满它空洞的内部？”  
“您的城市已惠赠良多，我若再行索取，就未免不识趣了。”或许是隔着布巾与手掌所致，从亚伯拉罕遮挡住的那一半面孔传出的声音骤然变得厚重，竟隐隐像有回响传入耳中。“或许我无妨厚颜自夸一二，在抵达贵地之前，我跋涉过众多城池、山岭与河流，只为找寻配得上供奉群星穹苍之主的珍宝，也确实有所斩获。”  
拉莱耶的泉水将满溢池中，北落师门的火种使灯烛彻夜长明；哈利湖畔的丝绢与它的湖水一样柔滑冰凉，用来包裹来自塞拉伊诺的古书想必再合适不过了……不知御意如何？  
说实话，他列举的地名吉尔伽美什一处都没听说过，更不论穷尽千里眼，也无法目睹彼地出产的名物。他心头掠过一片暗云，才被客商“埃及地的船舶已能成功航行到阿拉比亚之外的大陆了”的说辞糊弄了过去。

他掌中苇笔久久悬着，批阅的泥板已被顿出一道不成型的深痕。他不记得何时允许过异邦人加入乌鲁克的猎队，但只要他当面与亚伯拉罕质难，对方总是会神使鬼差出示他亲笔署名的敕令的。  
……要去调查失踪的神官吗？  
斟酌一刻，他半是自暴自弃地召来卫兵，喝令他们找寻那头逃遁的人形野兽，却在内心深处已先一步否定了这个念头。找到又能如何？他能给它套上口枷镣铐，牵着锁链去质问亚伯拉罕吗？质问那由猩红洪水和着噩梦的泥泞捏成的淌血黄昏，还是僵死脸孔下蠕蠕绽开的讥嘲微笑呢？  
乌鲁克王张了张嘴，神智明晰地又下了一个命令：“……去盯着那名叫撒拉的女人。异邦人的妻子。”  
他知道他们不难找到那个失踪者。他固然可能还行尸走肉地活着，但在吉尔伽美什的定义里已被抹除了“人”的价值，连同他消失的那顶帐篷，也融化成一滩不堪回首的污痕。  
乌鲁克王闭紧眼皮，调动天生的卓见也是把世界尽收囊中的锐眼，马上在脑海中构筑出卫兵们此行的结局：他们会找到他的，就在某栋荒废的猎户棚屋下(恩奇都死后他再没造访过那种地方)，一匹徒具人型的苍白裸猿，不论他满是伤痕和淤泥的皮肤下是否还搏动着温暖的血液、一颗分开四瓣的心以及破碎的灵魂……他再往后望去，那就已到了人的界限，既是无力逾越，也是来自本能深处原始的喝令，迫使他强忍脑仁的突突生疼睁开眼睛，咬着舌根涌上的苦味掉头回转。  
再深究下去也是无益。如果卫兵能管住过剩的好奇心又足够幸运，兴许还能有个理智尚存的活人回来向他禀报这个已被预见的结果。流窜在乌鲁克人之中的疯狂是种自行传播的疾病，吉尔伽美什阴郁地想。  
依照他的命令，失踪神官遗留的物品被抬进他的帐篷，堆成了小小的一堆。他伸手去取一块泥版，手指碰触到的却是一枚小巧金饰的冰凉表面。  
一只似曾相识的深蓝色小猫从杂物堆中探出脑袋，冲他拖长调子喵了一声。  
前一晚盘在亚伯拉罕怀里的猫仔用爪子拨开盖在脑袋上的长袍，熟门熟路绕开卫兵们的长矛，小步跑到他腿边厮蹭着，被他抓住后颈肉一把提起也不反抗，还把肚皮翻了过来。  
他起初还以为这只是只普通的捕鼠黑猫，白昼定睛细看，才发现它的全身皮毛竟都是墨蓝色的，一根杂色毛都没有，小猫舒展腰背时其间仿佛闪烁着点点星光。就像……就像亚伯拉罕祭祀月神时嵌进自己脸皮的青金石一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *野兽，奈亚拉托提普的化身（The Beast）  
“……奈亚拉托提普，那无面的疯神在黑暗里随着两个愚笨无定形的长笛乐手吹奏出的笛声漫无目的地咆哮。”  
——H•P•洛夫克拉夫特《墙中之鼠》
> 
> 野兽是奈亚拉托提普的一个强大，野蛮而近乎毫无心智的化身。据说，将合适的咒文在埃及吉萨平原的大狮身人面像附近施放是招来此具化身的唯一办法。虽然考古学家们一直断言这尊巨像是在古埃及时期由大金字塔的建筑者们用石灰石雕塑的，但在传说中，人类行走在地面上以前这座古老的雕像就已经在俯瞰世界了——正如它的阿拉伯名称Abu-Hol——“恐怖之父“所示的一样。
> 
> 邪教：信奉野兽的教团被称为野兽兄弟会。这支邪教遍及世界各地，他们与著名的跨国公司新世界集团（NWI）之间的联系使他们得以按照外神的意愿塑造未来的世界。
> 
> 其他特征：如果用来召唤野兽的特定咒文施放成功，随着化身的心魂注入石头，斯芬克斯巨像周遭的地面会剧烈的颤动。巨像被雕刻成法老胡夫的面庞将脱落，露出在无尽虚空中旋转的太阳系和银河之景。一旦完全苏醒，这尊无心智的巨大怪物就会肆意的发动破坏，毁灭在它巨爪下的一切人类和造物。


	5. Chapter 5

> 猫是神秘的生物，与人眼不可见的奇异之物有着紧密的联系。猫是古老的埃吉普托斯(Aegyptus) 的灵魂，至今仍传承着梅罗伊(Meroe) 和俄斐(Ophir) 等失落都市的传说。它是丛林支配者的亲族，继承了悠远而凶险的非洲的秘密。猫是斯芬克斯的远亲，懂得斯芬克斯的语言，可它比斯芬克斯还要年长，记得连斯芬克斯也已忘却的事情。

吉尔伽美什确实听过埃及地对这种小动物的热爱乃至近乎迷狂的崇拜，却不曾见过这般毛色，更遑论给家猫量体打造黄金饰物装点头颅、脚爪与尾巴的风尚。他随即察觉到另一个奇异之处：这猫体温冰凉，几近不似活物，掌中比起皮毛的茸茸触感，倒更像什么难以名状的物质，异常柔滑轻盈——或许撕下一角夜空握在手中也不过就是如此了。  
他抓住小兽的背脊，陷于可能时间太长了的阴沉苦思。“猫”不耐烦了，龇牙露齿，扭过腰来轻轻拍了他一爪便欲转身逃走，被他捏住嘴撑开，露出白森森的细牙与同样是星空颜色的口腔。它的瞳仁似乎也在王帐光线柔和的荫蔽下放到最大，一丝眼白也无，望之仿佛在凝视天空破漏的黑洞。  
……又或者，那只是他一厢情愿的自以为事呢？这匹……“兽”是否当真长着一副通常意义上的面孔，只是漆黑如夜，才难以从颜色奇异的表皮里分辨出来；又或者它本是无貌，眼鼻五官全出于他先入为主的臆想……  
吉尔伽美什一时怔住了，手劲不知不觉松懈，掌中一空，“猫”像一滴夜雨，从他指缝间滑脱坠地，金饰微光一闪，已不知道又溜去了哪个缝隙里。  
王家的猎营，毕竟不是闲杂人等可以出入的等闲之地。“猫”一路逃窜爬高伏低，毫无感受疼痛与危机的动物本能可言，不时被兵士们扎营的楔子和帐绳夹掉一撮闪着奇光的绒毛。  
亚伯拉罕果然等在他追踪之旅的尽头，怀揣着那只物归原主的奔兽，青金石与它华美的皮毛同时熠熠生辉。

所以是你设法谋害了那个蠢货，再故意在凶案现场放走你的宠物，诱本王前来……话到嘴边，被他硬生生噎了下去。一旦主动寻衅亚伯拉罕，他兴许会看见那夜，化为狂人的神官眼中同样的景色。连他自己也对异邦人即将言说的“真相”讳莫至深。  
苏美尔王下意识站住了脚，异乡人却已款款朝他走来。小兽蜷在他臂弯中一动不动，如一尊趴伏的石像。  
“我的爱宠看来是给陛下添了麻烦。它难得随我远行，难免过于兴奋。若为您或您的臣子造成损失，我愿予以相应的赔偿。”  
赔偿？然后就能理直气壮散布你那名为疯狂的赠礼吗？  
熟悉的烦恶与晕眩又一次席卷上来，他几乎要咬一咬舌尖，才能行若无事地开口。  
“……那是什么……猫？”  
“猫？虽说埃及人对家养的猫敬若神明，视之如旧神再世，鄙人在埃及地漂泊时，重金从肯尼亚行脚商手中购得的可是法老陵寝守护兽的王种。”他作势将“猫”举起来让吉尔伽美什看个分明，“陛下见闻广博。我的说辞，想必又让您见笑了。”  
“你知道它昨晚在哪吗？”  
亚伯拉罕从善如流：“我昨晚收拾好陛下检视的泥板，就回去歇息了。还请陛下指教。”  
被抓住的“猫”应声俯视向吉尔伽美什。他还没有发现它的双眼，却已被那束无形的骇人光线灼烧到了，仿佛它的目光还在它的眼睛之前显现生成。  
“……你的妻子和仆从呢？”  
“撒拉常伴我左右，不曾离开我的帐篷，除却陪同陛下检阅合同的时候之外，也不曾离开我的视线。至于我的仆人们，自然是护卫在帐篷和车辆周围。”客商甚至眨了眨眼睛，“他们一夜无眠，想来不会错过一丝风吹草动，不知陛下是想追缉胆大包天的贼寇，还是找寻逃脱的猎物？无论哪样，必逃不脱他们的眼睛。”  
“戒备森严如斯，连一只溜出来的小猫都看不住。”  
亚伯拉罕总算把“猫”放了下来，正色以复：“猫毕竟不是寻常兽类，其踪迹不可捉摸，其心魂自有上古灵性。陛下今日疾言厉色，难道这孩子果真冒犯天威了吗？”  
他有意避开他的机锋：“你说过那东西不是猫。”  
“然也，不过埃及地的王家守护兽的确存续了猫科的血脉，而在亲缘上更接近狮子。我给他取了名字，‘天津四(Deneb，天鹅座α主星，α Cyg)'，陛下乐意，称呼他以撒就是了。”  
“……你周围的事物总有些奇特的名字。”  
“取名时，我仰望使河水泛滥土地、风暴席卷沙漠的星空，从中获得了启示。或许这与两河之间的习俗不同？”  
他没有再故意把“猫”举到吉尔伽美什跟前，伸指一下下抚摸着怀中小兽的颈背皮毛。以撒貌似十分惬意地抖了一抖，金饰玲珑作响，脸部偏下方的区域陡然不成比例地膨胀起来——还是那只是它张了张嘴？——一团漆黑物质猛地裂变成型，像一滩小小的蛋清包裹着破碎的蛋黄，絮状气体缠绕着点点微光在其中沉浮。  
状似星云的未知物质无法承受近地面的重力环境，甫被以撒吐出，就发出金属撞击声轰然落地，反而更接近一块受诅咒的陨石。  
亚伯拉罕对以撒口吐星云习以为常，反而揽起小兽，让它背对着吉尔伽美什、把脑袋伏到自己肩上，一边轻轻拍抚着它背脊，同时也用昨夜赞美辛时的蠕蠕腔调唱颂起来，有如一位照顾婴孩的年轻父亲。  
吉尔伽美什铁青着脸无法可忍，一个箭步冲上前去，拾起那块嵌进地里的“毛团”细看。轻盈柔软的外表明显只是一层可耻的伪装，它散发出金属球尚未完全烧却的咝咝声，将他腕甲上的黄金熔掉一层，乌鲁克王当即侧过手腕，免得滴落金液沾到皮肤上。  
它闻起来当然不像小猫的呕吐物，反而有他曾从异邦人身上嗅到的异香。但肉眼可见的线索也就到此为止，反引他更加疑窦丛生——就像其他来自亚伯拉罕的馈赠一样。  
那原来不是地上长出的香料吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱手艺原作《奈亚拉托提普》：“那是一个闷热的秋夜。在叫人透不过气的房间里，我越过躁动不安的群众、越过无数级台阶，望着奈亚拉托提普。而在屏幕映出的阴影上，我看到了废墟中仿佛被遮盖住的形体，在累累的残垣之后，是许多黄色的、邪恶的面孔。我还看到了世界抵抗黑暗的样子；那世界围绕一个黯淡、冰冷的太阳苦苦挣扎，它旋转着、翻搅着，竭力抵抗来自无限宇宙的毁灭之波。”


	6. Chapter 6

他不能再从亚伯拉罕这里得到更多信息了，而比这更令人不快的事实则是，尽管客商温和无害的面具似乎已剥落一角，背后粘腻蠕动的黑暗抬起触须嗅闻着人类文明不知疯狂为何物的空气，吉尔伽美什也无法奈何他。这一行全知全能之星也不能看透的不速之客，仿佛猎队末尾上因疫病裂开一道疮，大张着的创口里流淌脓液，散发带来毒害的空气。  
他终于鼓动如蜂螯过的舌头，挽留住客商抱起“猫”离去的背影：“……本王帐中，有一名身世清白的神官近日失踪了。他供职时，与贵司往来甚密，本王问你可有头绪？”  
言语就像风。直接向这举止诡谲的异邦人发难，一定是个险恶的选择。但他已无法可想，也决意孤身涉险……他已无所依仗，这注定是他一国一人的战争。以撒打了个呵欠，混沌成谜的面孔上孵出一朵玫瑰色的星云，像只停在它鼻尖的蝴蝶。  
“问月亮吧。在满溢银辉的魔性之月下，一切过往陈迹、发生过的罪行都会披露得清清楚楚。”  
倘若异乡的神明当真公正无欺，早该给他一丝残香、一缕遗发，让切实可感的证据而非话语与直觉来刺穿那层面纱，显露出驾驭疯狂之兽的骑手的真面目。  
“你的神在事发当晚可是静默无言，尽管一切就发生在月光照耀之中。”  
亚伯拉罕闻言付之一笑：“我岂敢随意揣度祂的意志？兴许一场祭祀会给您带来好运，令您眼前得以揭示那可怜人失踪的始末。”  
这戳中了他的痛处：“本王竟不知道，乌鲁克人战战兢兢奉承的神还是指使你带来祸难的神，谁还来得更诚实守信一些！”  
“天意本是人眼不可窥测，言语不可擅断。真相或许就在日光不曾普照、野兽一度踏足之处，还望陛下早日还那冤魂一个公道。”

来自克米努透特神庙的侍僧连忙拜倒，他兜帽下漏出的黑发与颈戴的月长石一同摩擦着王子的双脚。拉美西斯曾试过推罗最好的地毯与最贵的艺伎，却不会比他更冰凉柔软。  
“……你，抬起头来。”他鬼使神差地停下脚步，开口命令。  
曾有无数歌功颂德的唇舌将年轻王子的双目比喻为满溢神光的太阳，但他们——拉美西斯不由得想——一定不曾见过这样一双微缩镶嵌在眼眶中的月亮。侍僧的虹膜连同瞳孔都蒙着一层月晕似的银白色，漠然望向前方，空茫的视线不曾落在任何一点上。  
可惜是个瞎子。王太子作如是想，心中却浮不起一丝怜悯之情。即使侍僧长着一张宛如嵌在脖颈上的铜镜、映入他每天醒来在镜中所见时的脸孔，也不会比这双不能视物的眼睛来得更加触目惊心。  
盲眼的少年沉稳应声爬起身来，显露出“数星者”见习书记官的端庄礼仪，跪坐在自己脚跟上。他注意到他“也”跟自己一样赤着双脚，斗篷下所着虽然尽染黄沙却不见破败，的确是克米努神庙才有的高级料子；男孩膝上倚着一柄极为沉重的银杖，似乎是他风尘仆仆行来的探路杖，做工靡丽，却隐约透出一股邪恶淫逸之感。会是海的另一边阿开亚人的神杖吗？  
“我名叫奈亚拉托提普，在陛下登基后庆祝的第二个赛德节后、尼罗河开始泛滥第二十九天晚上出生，如这微末贱名，为了带给陛下永世的安宁而来。”  
奈亚拉托提普？对侍奉智慧之神的仆人而言，或许这个名字的含义过于肃杀了一些，但也仅此而已。名字本身诚然少见，却还不至于引起拉美西斯的额外注意——不知为何，他本以为自己会听到一个更古怪而令人记忆深刻的回答。  
……或许是因为这个光线昏暗的场所使然，他也曾听说神殿特有的气氛会使人产生一些无稽的奇思妙想。目光调转开时，手杖上那两条交缠的银蛇从眼角的余光瞥去就像是活物，它们柔顺得不可思议，仿佛衷心臣服在奈亚拉托提普的手掌下。  
“起身吧，你本应成为一位不畏世俗权威的祭司。若你诉求公正，言辞诚实无欺而无损任何义人的利益，余自当允诺你。”王子随口应道，下意识避开贫儿那双闪烁着晶光的白翳、全然缺失了瞳孔的骇人眼睛。  
奈亚拉托提普仍跪坐在地上没有起来。就算身披厚重的斗篷，侍僧层层亚麻衣纹仍透出他仍未摆脱少女身形的、丰腴而柔韧的肉体轮廓。拉美西斯不难从嫔妃与臣民掺杂着痴迷的崇敬目光中觉察到自身的魅力，但此刻这个仰望着他的男孩更像从他生命的孔洞散逸而出、落笔线条更为阴柔许多的一个“卡”，就连那白纸一样的眇目也像在等待冥冥之中的画工为其点上完整灵魂的色彩。他真的在朝拜王太子吗，就在拉美西斯的御舟逆流而上，他无数次漫步进另一座更幽深的、充斥着痴愚嚎叫和不成旋律的乐声的王庭，侍奉另一位沸腾黑暗中的不朽者之后？  
“我不是来向陛下乞讨凡世快乐的。我是为陛下祈祷冥福而来的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *奈亚拉托提普名字中的词尾“-hotep”在古埃及语中意为“使……平静之人”，法老名阿蒙霍特普的意思就是“使阿蒙平静之人”  
*奈亚这次用的法杖设想是类似C妈的杖？C妈师从冥月女神赫卡忒，赫卡忒也与其他两位月神阿尔忒弥斯、塞墨勒三位一体  
*战栗黑洞（The Mouth of Madness）：阿撒托斯的宇宙之廷——有时被称为战栗黑洞——是原初的疯狂沸腾之地。在腐朽泡沫的环抱之中，盲目愚蠢的魔神之首与几十个乃至几百个外神和下级藩神一起起舞着。成群的外神仆役用古怪的长笛和鼓来奏出怪诞的乐曲以迎合异形们的狂乱舞蹈。夏塔克鸟围绕着舞台拍打和嚎叫着，将那些忠于它们那位痴愚之主的疯子驮运而来。奈亚拉托提普临近地等候在一旁，轻蔑地注视着它的主子们并满足它们的所有要求，在看到这样一个外星恐怖和足以毁灭理智的神经错乱的场景之后，没有一个正常人还能够免于完全的疯狂或是死于极度的恐惧。


	7. Chapter 7

> 不过是为了嘲弄寻神者，奈亚拉托提普才标明了路线，让他能够安全地抵达那座精美绝伦的夕阳之城；不过是为了戏弄卡特，黝黑的信使才揭露了秘密……因为，疯狂与虚空那狂野的复仇是奈亚拉托提普留给放肆者的唯一礼物……

-《梦寻秘境卡达斯》

> 不论我们到了何方，奈亚拉托提普早在我们抵达之前便踏遍了那些国度。而在我们的肉身化为尘埃、留下的被悉数遗忘之后，他将再次走过那些土地……

-《蒙面信使故事集》

“你又要如何取信于余呢？”  
他从未怀疑过自己偏离了法老的坦途。父王膝下别无其他足以挑战他的成年继承人；前日受盖布玉座之命、离开底比斯巡游下埃及向诸神庙致礼之前，他也在哈托尔的祝福下如愿迎娶了深爱的少女。承继祖父的遗志，重开东方的商路，横扫亚洲夺回迦南霸权，一并超越十八王朝诸王的功绩，拉美西斯等待着的未来犹如那片芦苇海，平静、深沉、浩瀚无波，是绝不可能被急风骤浪或偶尔驶入的小小孤舟扰乱流向的。  
只要这位透特的使者别站起来，像片诡秘单薄的影子从他脚边盘旋着婉转升起，跟他一般高矮长短，形影相吊，目光交汇处……  
两河之地自称发出了人类文明的第一声婴啼。埃及却埋藏着更为古老、根本不应该被文字再次复述出来的秘密。  
“像我这种依托着信众的愿望才能苟延残喘的畸零之人，岂敢犯大不敬之罪，口吐无法骗过玛特之羽的不经之谈欺瞒陛下？看啊，六十年后您的帝国依旧安享太平，当家的妇女也能单身上路走遍埃及的每个角落，放心住进她看见的任何一间旅馆；一个身无长物的瞎眼信使，不也未遭残害、平安抵达您座前了吗？”  
他在奈亚拉托提普阿谀的吹捧声中虚弱地发抖，阵阵晕眩，对自己喃喃说道：“……余总归是上下埃及之王。”  
“这是当然。即使星辰移位，天柱偏折，‘姆’大陆重现于世也无从动摇您的王祚。”  
王太子想扶他起来，侍僧却半跪着纹丝不动，两段光滑的褐色臂膀绞在一起，手指搭住手肘，扣成咬尾的不生不灭之蛇。他下意识往奈亚拉托提普的袖口里摸去，深感他的皮肤也是凉得可怕，仿佛他温热的手指一寸寸掐下去才随之活转过来，涓涓滴滴，显现形影，有了脉搏和胁肩谄笑的姿容，宛如月亮吮吸着弥留的夕照，才能在夜空中半遮半露出他的脸孔……  
“太阳应当在您的疆界上永升不落。陛下，答应我罢，应允您未来的帝国子民的吁求。告诉我您为了您的福寿安康许下的愿望。”  
他没有瞳仁的眸子灼亮，隐约闪烁着泪光，像无云之夜翻涌起月光波涛的大漠。拉美西斯反而被推进铜镜另一侧，身不由己，在他的映照下亦落下泪来。犹带着人类余温的泪水淌下腮边，溅进奈亚拉托提普眼里，点染出层层金色的涟漪。  
“余惟愿能够抛弃终将一死的肉身，与余的王国同寿。”  
他带泪笑了，微启双唇：“……谢陛下恩典。有这句金口玉言就足够了。”  
王太子终于直起身来，步伐还有些许踉跄，孤身一人离开了透特的圣所。

“因此，余即阿蒙-拉（太阳），余即阿匹卜（无光之暗），余即阿图姆（原初混沌）。”

尼托克丽丝束紧食尸鬼女王的腰带，随“奥兹曼迪亚斯”登上阅览金字塔的高台。上埃及的叛乱已然平定，在孟斐斯窃据王位、僭称大统的宵小之辈尽皆夷灭，被活着割喉放血，成排推进他们脚下血肉堆成、即将用于运输花岗岩垒石、建成震惊乌鲁克之王的奇观的沟壑里。她满心敬畏之情，瞧着那些不成人形的奴隶爬出沟壑，以响彻天际的咆哮呼唤着他的圣名：“Tekeli-li！Tekeli-li！”  
吉萨高原方圆之内已无人迹，一众伟大的工程也即将进入竣工阶段。只消等被召唤的修格斯们将三块数吨重的塔顶石雕凿停当，沿着“回”字形斜梯脚架推上塔身，抹好灰泥定型，再把狮身人面像的脸孔合回他的身体，埋住石头底下涌动的星海，即能大功告成，他们一行也会离开国土，前往海的另一头，拜访那个还未认识“奥兹曼迪亚斯”的蠢人。  
不死者不知疲倦。她那虚假的生命力，早在三百年前就被分成均等的四份，埋藏在荒废王陵的四个内脏罐里，外人不破坏她的头颅或全部毁灭那四个封缄之罐是无法杀死她的；相反地，“奥兹曼迪亚斯”役使外神仆从建起了三座金字塔，其中却没有迎入任何法老的亡灵。尼托克丽丝固然从不敢质疑他的决定，却暗暗嫉妒，吉尔伽美什是否当得起如此厚遇。  
最初也是最后的法老如是说：“余想偶尔放慢脚步，竭尽心力建造一座乌鲁克王只能道听途说、仅存在于他想象中的灵庙。这难道不是种浪漫的挑战吗？  
等到第一缕刮过斯芬克斯脸庞的夜风吹进他的梦里，余也将跋涉到乌鲁克著名的七重城垣下，同他一起惊醒，仰望着同一轮半月。”  
要用憎恨、渴望、肉欲或爱意来解释他吗？那无异是最最浅薄粗鄙的冒犯行径。女法老只能问出她当下所想：“但还要多久呢？”  
“有多久？撒哈拉沙漠深处涌出、吞噬牛羊村人的黑风掠过埃及最北端能用多久呢？但是啊，尼托克丽丝，袅娜的冥界之鸟，从吾主(Azathoth)王座周围的泡沫中掀起的宇宙风，吹遍这颗渺小的行星，将道标一样的金字塔也碾碎成尘，也不过是在须臾之间。这一点时日长短，对死者、神祗与追求无用之用的愚勇男人来说真的有差别么？”  
工地远处响起一阵微小的骚动，充当工头、夏盖星的污秽昆虫冲出它们的锥形神殿，仰望着吉萨高原夜空中舞动的极光。  
一众雀跃的观星者中，尼托克丽丝听见她的主人咕哝一样辩白着：“姑且，借用梦境之主(Atlach-Nacha)的蛛丝将常世的虫洞裂隙都堵上了，一并将其他掌握了时空跃迁的好事之徒逐出了余的皇圃，此外也在十九王朝安置下一个稳定用的楔子兼副本。……在茧中之蝶醒来之前，异闻带(Lost Belt)还是暂时不要崩坏为妙。”


	8. Chapter 8

黑法老的自言自语无需被聆听也无需得到回应。他的意志在大地上实现，拔地而起的奇观将持续矗立到与这颗星球一并毁灭那天为止，对包括尼托克丽丝在内众多追随“奥兹曼迪亚斯”的仆从而言，这才是唯一重要的事。  
吉尔伽美什王何德何能，令真理之主如此郑重其事？海水漆黑，在他们脚前涌动。不老不死的女王垂目于地，暗自腹诽。  
出行的仪仗已经备妥。本应葬入金字塔、和尘同朽的冥夜太阳船被抬了出来，连船帆与缆绳也漆成吸光的墨黑，在虚数魔术驱动下船腹最底处仅离地三寸有余、平稳地滑过红海再次分开的干地，不掀起一朵浪花飞沫。  
这正该巡游在天、无缘于泥土或咸水的王权之证，她生前未曾得见，在第六王朝的混乱之治中也仅限于传说。女王绕着船舷徘徊了半圈，确信船上并没有安装任何古老者的动力推进源或米戈的黏菌机械，能使太阳船再度苏醒的，唯有“奥兹曼迪亚斯”的神圣意志而已。有能的君王，当然不应该仰仗奴隶的造物……  
“不用再想‘什么’‘为什么’了，因为余正在此。超越狂想与穷究之门，万象皆因余而衰朽，万物皆因余而成就。”

至黑者言出必行。无貌的冷月之下，心智将比薄雾更快地融化殆尽。

* * *

很难说他是否希望再次见到亚伯拉罕出现在自己面前。每一次对话都只揭晓了更多的谜题，异乡人狡狯而又圆滑，要在那张和善温柔的面孔上撬出一道裂隙，饶是他也大感无从下手；但若放任他游离在视线不及之处，即使魔兽就在乌鲁克城门外游荡，吉尔伽美什也不会比此刻更不安了。  
……即使他挥霍着无穷无尽的恶趣味，洗尽铅华拉着“撒拉”跪倒在他脚边，满面真诚地自述身世：“虽说我和我的姐妹夫妻恩爱，却始终膝下无子，只好把以撒视作己出。若不是陛下慧眼如炬，我们一家就要上演骨肉离散的悲剧了……”  
他年轻的“妻子”一脸不快，垂眼瞪着那只不如说是被她强行抓住、无貌的猫形幼崽。她显然没有为人母者的经验，带着蜷曲护甲套的尖指深深陷进以撒的皮毛，它也只能喵喵叫着，在吉尔伽美什的地毯上努力挣扎。这谎言一反亚伯拉罕以往的风格，如此拙劣又惹人发噱，怎么不干脆说这对奇形怪状的夫妻亲自出马，生了一窝星空色的野兽呢？  
乌鲁克王马上笑不出来了。跨越奇异的维度而来，从低垂帷幕和摇曳烛火之间一闪而过，流淌的金属色抽象线条和宝石般的结点确实构成了两块酷似四脚走兽的形影，拱卫着它们弱小的同胞。  
亚伯拉罕还在自顾自滔滔不绝，但以撒的兄弟长着“撒拉”的紫眼睛：宛如地底深埋的自燃煤石，满怀兽类炽热的、死亡也无法止息的怨恨。  
……又或者，和它们不似这颗星球生物的同胞一样，那“眼睛”也不过是在深空中沉沉浮浮的两团气状星团？  
他鼓动僵硬的唇舌，强行打断了客商的话头：“……本王已听够你的‘感激之情’了。如果你没有新的诉求，就不必继续浪费本王的时间。”  
很快他便后悔起试图打发这场闹剧的举动，盖因亚伯拉罕的举止立刻又走向了另一个浮夸的极端：异乡人那半张未曾坏死的脸孔上堆砌起一副夸张笑容，只令吉尔伽美什的脊背蹿过一道恶寒。  
“穷尽这世间赞美的言语，也无从描述陛下对我们夫妻的恩情之万一。我一介商人，身无长物，只能以微薄财产尽力举办一场与陛下相匹配的宴会，倘若陛下日落后愿意赏光，将是我们莫大的荣幸。”  
一个霎眼，以撒的随伴者早已消隐无踪，去如朝雾。抑或它们只是轻盈地折身，从线上的这个面跳到同一条线上的另一个点，跃进肉眼所不能见的月之暗面。  
他的目力虽然日渐衰退，登上猎营最高处的望台时，仍可一眼看见百里之外等待着他的乌鲁克王城。一切仍全在他的计算之内……就在亚伯拉罕行出下一步之前。  
毋宁说，他近来的晚年生活似乎过得太顺遂了一些，像一滩静静腐烂的死水，和充斥着愚民与爱憎无常之神的“常理”的世界切离开来。亚伯拉罕格格不入、几近弄臣的滑稽言谈，就是这幅完美织锦上露出的唯一一截线头。  
或许还有这座自午后至傍晚便拔地而起的厅堂。  
亚伯拉罕一行散落如众星拱月模样的营帐已不见踪影，由一座石灰石宫殿取而代之。胡狼仆从可说是最不适宜迎宾这项工作的人选，弯腰时僵硬如被从中猛然折断的尸体，门内两侧的火炬倒是勉强照亮了他们脑后色泽与某种兽皮相似的皮肤。  
这栋从他眼皮底下倏忽矗立，皮影般的宏伟离宫倒是没有让他挑出其他粗陋之处，豪奢用度也不亚两河之地的任何一位国王，前厅煞有介事，竟然竖起了两根全用整块冰砖砌成的立柱。访客但觉凉气扑面，在终年溽热的埃及地或者是种新奇且铺张的享受，到了开始入秋的乌鲁克近郊，对他的身骨来说就无异于折磨了。  
“撒拉”还是深居简出，带走了她没有人型的孩子。满座泥塑木雕一样不言不语、更遑论笑面迎客的奴隶和仆从中，唯独他一个是自由的乌鲁克人。亚伯拉罕独自徜徉在酒瓮边，倒是兴致不错，正低声哼着他唱给以撒听的那首祝词，手持一壶尼罗河三角洲的红葡萄酒，倾上微雕成乌鲁克城的小冰山，瞧着它沉进猩红的汪洋渐渐解体，仿佛是个莳弄花草的园丁。  
太安静了。他一阵恶寒。哪怕是什么声音也好，只要能打破这寂静——  
那个衣衫褴褛、曾经被他派去探查“撒拉”的可怜人踩脏了玫瑰色的大理石，一边用野狗的喉咙呜咽，一边摔碎了玻璃果盘往嘴里胡乱塞去(玻璃不是这个世代之人能制造出来的的材质！)、切得嘴角鲜血淋漓裂开四瓣。异邦人便俯视着它问他说：“您真是体贴，连乐师都替我请来了吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

他的语气一派诚挚，竟有种孩童用沸水灌进蚁穴的茫然快乐。  
听在乌鲁克王耳中，也无暇质问这幕疯狂的戏码又和异乡人有什么关联，只是直愣愣瞪着那显然步了神官后尘的侍卫。就在他的眼前，这家伙向上抻着脖子，毫无遮挡的喉头一阵耸动，硬生生做了一个吞咽的动作。不需是个天马行空的空想家，也能想象出那裹着血肉一路滚入腹中的是什么东西——  
亚伯拉罕搁下酒壶，先他一步踱下看台，靠近那个还在奋力吞食碎玻璃的可怜人，尖锐、光怪陆离而不可向外人道的真相就这样被一具凡夫俗子的肉体驯顺承受，生生嚼碎，再无重见天日的机会。吉尔伽美什横下心来，做好了被异邦人当面揭穿的准备。  
“感觉真的很坏么？”  
亚伯拉罕朝那个弃子低头致意，眨了眨金眼睛。他嘴里早就血肉模糊，扎满玻璃碴的牙床上还剩着两三颗牙齿。  
“我想你只是误入了某个非洲巫师的密室，身中她反制用的诅咒，静心卧床休养两三日就能恢复神智了——还是想成为原初魔兽拉出来的肥料，与其重复着男人在田里弯腰撒播愚昧的种子，女人在床上张开腿分娩不幸的果实的一生呢？”  
万籁俱寂中，只有他语带欢欣的声音回荡：“按理说让你诅咒缠身劳动似乎有些不近人情，但待客礼仪自然是以贵客的心意为尊，你的君王指定你前来助兴，你可要仔细挑选相配的乐曲。

”

回应他的——那根本称不上回应，只是一头毫无神智的野兽咀嚼着、吞咽着，当“它”趴伏下去叼起又一块碎片时，血肉沫和着组织碎片喷溅一地，染污了光可鉴人的地面。  
它一阵咳嗽夹着呕吐，从那个血糊的光秃洞口里喷出了一小撮玻璃片、牙根断在嘴里的牙齿和被划破的食道黏膜。吉尔伽美什知道它已然回答了异邦人，今晚也在应和着他的天体共鸣之歌翩翩起舞。  
他起初以为亚伯拉罕五音不全或者天生气短，那首祝词的乐谱旋律才起伏转捩得格外古怪，有几个音节干脆直接缺失了，便见歌者徒劳张开嘴，不停歇地唱到下一个小节——那原来只是超过了人耳所能接受的音域，标记着人的声带无法振动发出的嘶鸣而已。  
亚伯拉罕起初只是踱着步，或许唱到了兴致高昂处，扬手一挥，满厅的活尸奴仆受着他思想的触角操纵，霍然端起离他们最近的玻璃器皿尽数摔碎。杯盏碗盘，不属于此时此世的明证，全成了这场谵妄般的宴会的余兴节目，为那直达宇宙深处的轻声哼唱而响起的伴奏。  
东道主朝他的客人回过身来，践踏着粉身碎骨只为恸人一声、文明的残片，轻快越过令人牙酸的嘎吱声和破裂声。在这片凄惨、阴沉的景象中，他的美貌是最为明亮、慑人且恐怖之物。  
“王的乐师漂亮地唱完了。把他抬下去好生照顾，我可要保证他活着下床，返回吉尔伽美什王身边。”  
他随口吩咐那些黑檀木颜色的奴仆。尽管他们形容枯槁，皮肤下罩着的筋骨依旧盘转纠结出沉重的线条，依稀可窥见昔日强壮的轮廓，把他们主人的皮肤颜色映照得更浅了，更是毫无原生非洲人种的特征。  
“我听说过，在《螺湮城教本》(R‘lyeh Text)成书的时代，极东之地的暴君也会命宫人日夜不歇撕裂丝帛，只为取悦他的宠妃。玻璃崴脚，若您担心损伤玉趾，我也不介意抱您过去的。”  
那张毕恭毕敬得可憎的面具终于剥落了一角，吉尔伽美什反倒觉得此时比先前更自在了一些。“大可不必。本王在你眼中已经是不良于行的老人了吗？”  
他心中蓦地升起一个荒诞的念头。或许亚伯拉罕听见了他的内心，此刻背着双手，孩童一般缀在身后模仿他每一个脚步的举动，从半张完好面孔上满溢而出的欣悦神色，正是顺水推舟回应他所想而展现出的姿态。异乡人如有一千张面孔，也不过是从其中挑出一张来贴在他的眼前罢了。  
“权作消遣的余兴，就来讲讲与日同寿的暴君的故事吧。”  
亚伯拉罕在他身后，踏响了足下钴蓝铜绿的艳屑，用脚尖扫开酒器的碎片。那些折翼的鸾鸟，残毁的王朝旌旗，挥舞着斧钺的断臂，倒进人祭坑的尸体，熄灭的太阳，狞笑的月亮，与循着篝火微光踏波而来的奇型海神。  
从厅门到上宾入席的高台，尚有一百来步的距离，也只能允许异邦人唱完一首歌、随手挥洒出这幅人间地狱的绘卷，吉尔伽美什蹒跚走着，却感觉足足有半生之遥。  
“王实在过于聪颖了，统治着满是蠢人的狭隘国家，知足以拒谏，文足以饰非。那个惺惺作态的维齐尔竟把他的苦心认作暴行，劝谏他说：‘陛下再如此倒行逆施下去，您的命数恐怕就时日无多了。’  
王哈哈大笑。‘你又在狂吠什么，可见过天上的骄阳有落地的时候？除非太阳坠地，皇天沉入幽暗，本王的世代才会终结！’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 螺湮城教本就是《拉莱耶文本》最古老的中译本魔法书名，相传成书于夏代
> 
> 《帝王世纪》：“妺喜好闻裂缯之声而笑，桀为发缯裂之，以顺适其意。”  
《新序·刺奢》：昔者桀為酒池糟隄，縱靡靡之樂，而牛飲者三千，群臣皆相持而歌，“江水沛兮！舟楫敗兮！我王廢兮！趣歸於亳，亳亦大兮！”又曰：“樂兮樂兮！四壯驕兮！六轡沃兮！去不善兮善，何不樂兮！”伊尹知大命之將去，舉觴造桀曰：“君王不聽臣言，大命去矣，亡無日矣。”桀相然而抃，盍然而笑曰：“子又妖言矣。吾有天下，猶天之有日也，日有亡乎？日亡，吾亦亡也。”於是伊尹接履而趨，遂適於湯，湯以為相。  
《书·汤誓》：有众率怠，弗协，曰：“时日曷丧，予及汝皆亡！”


	10. Chapter 10

“维齐尔一时噤声，抱起自己的鞋子唯唯诺诺倒退了出去。接下来他要连夜逃回自己的封地，还是投奔西方部落的头人图谋推翻王治呢？那都是第二个太阳被射到天上之后不值一提的微末故事了。  
王的宠妃依偎在他怀里，掩袖而笑。异国远嫁的公主，一并带来了烧制玻璃的奇技淫巧。据说在裂帛哀声不绝的夜里，被撕裂的也不仅仅止于丝绢。她的美貌和王的奢靡用度一样恶名昭彰。”  
亚伯拉罕的声音附在他背后，此刻更捏起嗓子惟妙惟肖腻声模仿道，恍如亲临其境。酒未入喉，他已能撩拨他人的醉意了。  
那声音比丝绢更柔滑，比玻璃器更冰凉，尾端细细钩连住，缠上来，吸附着，一点点绞紧了神经，挽留着他的脚步……  
厅中灯火忽明忽暗，仿佛也不欲令一心只想早早离开是非之地的客人再向前走了。要是他此刻回过头去，究竟会看到亚伯拉罕不怀好意的脸孔，还是——故事中宠妃早该化作尘灰的红颜，或干脆一具皮肉散尽的骨相呢？  
“插科打诨也适可而止。”  
“是。”亚伯拉罕喉中咕噜一响，恢复了柔和的男音，“行商途中学来的腹语术，果然入不了陛下法眼。

没有一个新王朝的史官能知道宠妃是何时降临这个国家、又在何时消失了踪影。可能是百姓需要解释王的暴行时，她便适时出现在王的身边了。说到底只是个点缀男人的历史的无关轻重的妖女，相信我，一定要相信我哦？”  
“你的舌头今晚动得够久了。”  
“为什么呢，陛下？”亚伯拉罕只是轻轻停住了脚步，“窃以为，君王乃遵循城邦法度之表率，而城邦礼法又授命于天，因此君王一旦用他不义的情欲破坏法度，必然招致混乱和战争。若您不是问心有愧，怎么会被区区一则暴君自取灭亡的寓言吓倒？”为何他时而谦卑得近乎奴颜婢膝，又时而傲慢不逊，远胜他见识过的一切类人的神祗或造物？  
“本王的酒宴从不邀请讴歌神的乐手，而且断定它该用在更有用的地方。”  
话已出口，无可转圜了。吉尔伽美什怀着一股闷烧多日而不得发作的无名邪火，冷笑出声时竟有几分快意，目光故意在异乡人仍衔着薄薄一丝微笑的嘴唇上打了个转。  
至今为止的所有试探、调查与逼迫，都几近于全然的无用功，仿佛只是在亚伯拉罕早已划定的格子里茫然打转。若是他破釜沉舟，就如故事里的暴君一样肆意妄为，能再撕开那张面具多一寸吗？  
异邦人佯装不解其意，偏偏轻快跳过了他的言下暗指。“那真是新奇，最早的宴会，本就是人们祭祀神明后分食残渣的聚会罢了。神责令人供奉满满的肉，而只留给他们支离的皮和骨头。没有掺进一滴水、足以将任何国家的概念融化殆尽、礼崩乐坏的醇酒，在最古的时候则只能供奉酒神独饮，因为只有他一人能超脱于酒精与飨宴引发的所有冲动迷狂。”  
乌鲁克王冷冷评判：“希望这也是你口中的区区寓言。”  
“当然，当然！无足挂齿，不足为外人道，博君一笑，听后即忘的逗乐故事。所谓梦啊，预言啊，故事啊，不都是人们自己囿于有限的认知和可怜的共同体意识，一厢情愿地编造，自欺欺人地扭曲的真相吗？”  
他听见他加快了脚步，踩过那一千一百块闪闪发亮的，其他的吉尔伽美什不能瞑目仰视着他们的残骸。那幅名为“世界”的、织满群星的华美帷幕暂且已从他眼前落下，从地壳上剥开，瑟瑟堆在异邦人脚边，他却失却了揭开它的心思。就让他今晚留下吧，留在我身旁，——无论这是烈酒入喉滋生的最低级的本能，还是更深沉黑暗的探究欲望。  
是要拉住他，还是担心自己不免仆倒，反而落入他掌中？他等他赶上来才一把抓住他手腕，饶是亚伯拉罕被带进他的节奏中也险些一个踉跄，摔进玻璃碎片堆里。他趁机恶狠狠咬他耳朵：“这既然是迎接本王的宴会，就连你也必须为本王起舞。”  
异邦人还是控制不住双膝一软，幽幽屈下身去，却爆发出一阵荒唐的大笑，很难说不是笑弯了腰。他十足造作，摆起架子等吉尔伽美什好不容易挽他起来，接住乌檀木奴隶隔着半个大厅抛来的面巾，侧过脸去整理仪容，擦去笑出来的眼泪：“……是的，谨遵御意。您仍然像我们初见的那个早上一样无所不言哪。”  
丝帕飘落在满是残滓的废墟里。他拭净了毁容的左半脸，随手擦去青金石和玄秘指向的星象，揉成一团丢掉了。

卑鄙的无颜之月，得以露出了完整(full moon)的微笑。 


	11. Chapter 11

他已不胜酒力，开始头疼起来，退后一步不由自主靠坐到长案边，用手背久久掩住额，吩咐说：“那就如你所请，小心用嘴伺候本王吧。”  
在这个荒唐的夜晚，再荒诞不经的愿望也会得到宽宥吗？异邦人把脸凑过去，小心翼翼解开他的腰带。他的动作固然柔顺如水，却始终超然以待，致力于不露出任何动情的破绽。  
那张光洁无瑕的面孔被手帕一度撕开，新绽出来的左半脸肤色略浅，沿着眉心往下到下颌的中线，残留着一道左右深浅分明的痕迹，只要再被月光晒一晒，兴许明天早上就能愈合无痕。  
乌鲁克王被自己的绮想逗乐了，鬼使神差般伸出手指去。亚伯拉罕的脸分明近在咫尺，他的触摸却落了个空。  
“取悦神明的狂欢饮料，凡人的血肉之躯为之沉醉也是理所当然。您想来已看不清啦，何妨闭上双眼，单纯享受一刻呢？”  
模糊的醉眼里，只有一团乌木似的发顶向他腿间俯过来，朦胧掩映下去，含糊不清地轻笑。  
异邦人半跪下来，手也没有闲着，一手把他的裤子拉到膝盖下，另一手也探进他两股内侧，熨帖地揉搓起囊袋和系带之间的一小块多褶的皮肤。他周到舔舐起吉尔伽美什尚未完全提起兴致的器官，细细吮了一口勃起露出的龟头，乌鲁克王胯下抽紧，低喟一声，不由得合拢大腿夹紧他的脑袋。  
他本想抚摸亚伯拉罕脸颊，只得尴尬停下手，转而梳理起他头顶一绺不太服帖的翘发：“光是赐予你用唇舌取悦本王的欣悦，就足以满足此身了吗？”  
手掌底下的头颅轻微地动了一动，和着一两声含糊的鼻音，兴许是代替无暇他顾的舌头做出回答。吉尔伽美什想到那副每每堵得人铩羽而归的口舌，此时却专心忙于侍奉他，不禁又生出一点隐秘的得意来。  
亚伯拉罕的舔舐与抚触都谈不上什么技巧，只是格外细致，温热柔腻地探进每一道褶皱、每一丝缝隙，不漏下半寸皮肤。喉头吞咽时，软肉层层挤压收紧，逼得他忍不住又往前一顶。  
他粗喘着气，双腿发软微微打震，根本无从评价，究竟是异邦人的技巧还是他的屈尊献媚就足够令他失魂落魄。  
亚伯拉罕或者没有和男人同寝的经验，却从不抗拒含进他的阴茎，用嘴唇继而手单纯地搓揉着他。他的舌头和牙齿都贴得足够紧，粘滞沉实裹上他每一寸打褶的筋脉和皮肤，光是那种毫无章法的摩擦打转就差点让乌鲁克王一泄如注。  
酩酊者的思绪也像一只装到半满的水桶，落进混沌的记忆之井，来回晃荡，醺醺然的极乐中不时传来半声沉闷的回响。他想不通他们是怎么沦落到这步田地的，只记得他确实牵过亚伯拉罕，抛开满座宾客、只容得下他们两个活物的厅堂，脚下如陷云雾，拾级而上，却像向地狱一步步沉降。  
吉尔伽美什在朦胧中低下头，眯着眼睛试图拨开眼前昏昧的黑影，手指穿过的一层层大约是黑发，属于这光怪陆离之夜的东道主，正藻类植物似地一丝丝从指缝中溜走——他什么时候把对方的后脑按得这么紧的？记不得了——亚伯拉罕的喉头是否还有另一张深藏的嘴，不然每一次吞咽的感触怎会与他所知的如此迥异，恍惚的欣快感犹如置身幻梦……试图拨云见月的手指茫然地在空中虚拂一下，又落回了它原先所在的地方。  
他倒抽进一口冷气，感觉他即将被那段缠绞的温暖肉壁推向完全的高潮，只能断断续续挑衅外邦人：“你的妻子已经抱着那只猫睡下了吗？”  
“妻儿只是身外之物。我偷来的光芒，只有在与陛下心意相通、月相盈满之夜才会格外明亮，您还要不解风情地聊下去么？”  
乌鲁克王牙关打战，朝虚空瞪着眼睛：“你从未从其中收获丝毫的快乐。你究竟所求为何？”  
“肉欲的享受，终归于虚无，怎么会比目睹你背弃纲常、自甘堕落来得舒心快意？”  
异邦人的幽影从他两腿间爬过来，冰凉依旧的嘴唇贴着他的耳廓说道。  
他如何能——如何能同时一面在耳旁吹出呼吸般的窃窃私语，一面又紧紧吸附着他，从最深处把每一滴都吸干吮净——  
享受着侍奉的一方已然神思昏乱，无从分辨是真是幻，从底端一卷到顶的是触摸还是过于灵巧的口舌，软而细密地扫过筋络皮层的又是倒刺或者别的什么……伏在他身上的影子尽管真真切切被臂弯揽住了，却还是像揽住一捧沉重的水银，随时会从指缝中流泻走……  
“你实在有点好哄啊。虽然本职不是司掌淫合之神，今晚的供奉，余也是收下了哦？”

异邦人软绵绵伏到他胸膛上，让他借着朦胧醉眼，瞧清自己指缝里挂下的丝丝浊精。他浑身沐浴着水淋淋的月光，沾满吉尔伽美什的齿痕和唾液，本人依旧呼吸停匀，心平气和，连一滴汗水都不曾淌下。  
即使任由醉汉撒气，把他压翻到案上近乎强暴般扯开衣襟肆行轻薄，乌鲁克王所能收获到的，不过是一滩嬉笑着蠕动翻涌开来的皮和肉。


	12. Chapter 12

他难得摸不清袭上心头的是恼恨还是挫败，狠狠挺动两下一泄如注，这才勉强寻回些许神智。  
那团在他身下嗤嗤发笑的肉块仿佛只是他的幻觉，亚伯拉罕背朝着他伏在桌上，橄榄色肌肤还印着揉捏过的指痕，从臀至腿那段起伏的圆润弧度溅满了黏连的白液。异乡人披挂着满身狼狈扭过头来，却用那双琥珀色圆月的眼睛从容不迫地瞧他。  
“陛下不想来一杯解酒汤吗？”  
他刚清醒过来一些，羞恼交加，依旧无能为力地目睹异邦人叠起绷紧的大腿，足趾虚点着地，冰冷柔腻的肌肤箍紧着他的器官，从容榨出那一小块软肉吐出的最后一滴腺液。  
异邦人心满意足，终于舍得放开他，坐上铺着纸莎草凉席的卧榻。他眼前阵阵发白，尚未摆脱那几乎要把他残余理智也吮吸殆尽的眩晕，后背一凉，也陷入了另外一张与东道主对坐的王座，手边搁着杯顺理成章的醒酒药。周围陈设也像梦一般柔软轻浮，一般随心所欲，不可捉摸，而他的对手徜徉其中，高傲宛如两国鏖战了半个世纪后，夤夜来访的一国之君。  
“你曲意奉承取悦本王，究竟想要何种赏赐？”  
黄金之杯冰冷坚硬，触手可及。乌鲁克王一动不动，亚伯拉罕单手支颐，瞧着他低笑一声。随着笑声，王座、长榻、黑夜一般深不见底的四壁都融化般摇荡了片刻。  
他甚至不知道自己是什么时候端起金杯的，只记得药汤入喉，反而香甜如蜂蜜。异邦人的话语也像是蜂蜜，粘稠缓慢地淌入耳中：“一介微末之身，怎敢向陛下索求？但陛下倘若认可从今夜得到这些许快乐的价值，还请恩准我在陛下的土地上建起神殿，以为纪念吧。”  
“你先是把本王灌得泥醉，再诱我以枕席之欢，就打算乘虚而入，离开清醒世界签订一纸不明不白的条约吗？你之前肯定不止一次干过欺君犯上的勾当。”  
“亚伯拉罕”特别敷衍地辩解：“有是有的，某几位贵人还遭遇过更加过分的事情呢。所以呢？”  
吉尔伽美什一时也无言以对。异邦人迎着他的目光，坦荡荡交叉双腿，毫不顾虑乌鲁克王的精液沿着他的股侧淌下，在法老系以豹尾的长裙上洇出淫亵的湿痕。  
饶是他身负千里眼，见惯美色，也不得不承认这一晌荒唐不该全归罪于那几樽美酒。  
四周无灯无烛，唯独亚伯拉罕的身形依旧清晰分明。他的脸庞沐浴在角度奇异的光辉之中，仿佛头顶上有什么托住了一轮冥夜的漆黑太阳。当他侧过身来时，片刻前还光洁无瑕（吉尔伽美什发誓绝非他记忆混乱）的手臂上已爬满了黄金与青金石的颜色，见所未见的诡秘纹路直延伸进那薄薄的一层亚麻织物下。  
他紧盯着他直到眼睛发涩，唯恐目光所不及之处东道主又将变幻形貌，以嘲笑只长着一双视觉器官的可悲凡人。  
“既然这是一席春梦，闯入本王梦之殿堂的不速之客，就能趁机兴风作浪，蛊惑本王清醒之后作出违心之举了吗？”  
“泥板合同就在原处，陛下尽可以在睁开眼睛时随意取阅。入梦呓语并不成风，无论您身在乌鲁克的猎营，还是深陷虚数世界的电子之海，请再度穿过睡眠之壁，步下七十阶天梯，向卡曼-扎两位守门的祭司通报您乃是黑法老的佳客，梦境之地(Dreamland)的住民自会给你铺出一条通达大道。愿他们如铭记我(余)带来的恐怖一样认出您。  
万望您请勿试图骗过不能欺瞒的存在，请勿试图卖出本应坚守之物才是。”  
幻梦世界的主人柔声低语，眉目亲切含笑。他头顶拱卫日轮的镶金牛角光彩熠熠，几令乌鲁克王为之目眩，看不清异邦人款款行来时留在身后的一行蹄印。  
“你尽可以大放厥词，将本王视同那群被梦兆吓得噤若寒蝉的愚民一般欺哄。等本王睁开眼后先行断罪，或许会有闲情逸致再检视你那几车胡言乱语的产物。”  
他的手指分明下意识攥紧了唯一真实可感的酒杯，却只觉融化的金液从指缝间淋漓淌下，留给他一截细长的握柄。  
“随你心里如何想，嘴上又怎么说出来吧。被思想中的重力束缚在地上、渺小又微不足道的智者啊，要知道，所谓文字、语法和逻辑，本就是人们意欲解释无力掌控、无从驯服的事物规律时，妄自尊大的徒劳之举罢了。  
但是很可惜，他们总要为自己的每一句蠢话负责。”

他狼狈地摔到湿草地上，从压瘪了花茎的、可容两人躺卧的凹痕中翻身爬起。青年时代他和挚友同车出猎，常常寻觅到一块可遮风挡雨、没有野兽踪迹的营地，就能这样背倚长枪、脚边摞着箭袋地入睡，清风、水声和夜色的温柔将他们留在那里。  
厅堂、美酒、疯狂的怪宴与纵欲狂欢全都如云烟散去，无迹可寻，留给乌鲁克王的仅有一滴落在他脸颊上的露水，激得他皱起眉头。他抬手去擦，才察觉右手五指仍蜷缩起来紧握着什么，仿佛那半截没有融化殆尽的“黄金”杯脚还在手中。  
起先，吉尔伽美什以为那是一只被扼颈而死的水鸟，鸟喙僵硬，牢牢锁住他指节外侧。  
果真是梦吗？  
他全身上下都被整理得很干净，全无昨日纵欲痕迹。如果在以往，若是他力不从心的晚上，伴随他入睡的必然是短浅的梦境、频繁的起夜，以及满身疲惫、全无休憩醒来的清晨。  
……如果要光凭他梦中所见，断定异邦人所言非虚呢？  
他翻转那穿越梦境之壁的馈赠，在掌中细看。融化的并非黄金而是青铜，被他紧攥的掌心掬成一捧，依势流淌凝固成半轮弯月，刀刃也弧度优美，形如朱鹮曲颈向天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《梦寻秘境卡达斯》：  
而在非常非常遥远的地方，穿过沉眠之门，经过施加有魔法的森林，走过花园田地，航行过瑟瑞利安海，越过因加诺克那昏暗的领地，伏行之混沌奈亚拉托提普来到冰冷荒野中那无人知晓的卡达斯顶端，阴郁地大步走进那座缟玛瑙城堡，粗暴地嘲弄着那些在精美绝伦的夕阳之城里沉浸在芳香之中、尽情狂欢时被他唐突而粗鲁地拖拽回来的尘世神明。


	13. Chapter 13

青铜色如赤金，迎着树枝间漏下的月色，恰像是本就该为巴比伦之门收藏的宝物，但要是作为这趟光怪陆离之旅的纪念，又有平平无奇之嫌。  
他不禁细细端详，自刀柄、护手直至刃尖，聚精会神间忽然觉得一丝微痛，才意识到刀锋远比它的外表锐利。他在赴宴前就摘下了黄金护手，此时赤手空拳，掌心被划出细窄的一道伤口。  
朱红血珠甫流出伤口，便渗进紧贴着他皮肤的刀身，如美人面上渐干的泪痕，被青铜完全吸收进去，不留一点痕迹。饮过人血的匕首反而泛起一层润泽的光彩，宛如自有生命呼吸。  
……是祭刀之属的礼器吗。如果他尚能信任自己的眼力，这柄匕首的做工虽然仍远远超出这个时代的锻造水平，仍然是人类史中有迹可循的技艺。乌鲁克王不准备草率行事，巴比伦之门金光一闪，已为他检索出了护手的刀鞘。  
刃与鞘缓缓咬合，果然严丝合缝，竟似真是宝库遗落在外的收藏。吉尔伽美什难得感到一丝不悦，他已不复能对宝物来历如数家珍的年纪，竟想不起这副刀鞘是何时何地的收获，只能垂下眼再度端详这柄利器。  
余光扫过，他竟瞥见已消失殆尽的血又从青铜中浮出来，痕迹曲折蜿蜒，勾勒出半截纹路，与刀鞘的阴刻花纹拼成完整的一行。  
……就像明月缺而复圆，一个答案落入早已为它准备好的谜题，梦境的馈赠也如此完美地滑入他的刀鞘，宛如它们被创造出来时就连为一体。本是一套的祭刀设计得颇为巧妙，想来原主供养的神祗残忍嗜血，每次祭献必定开口要求奉上人牲，刀口沾了人血，才能显现信徒们齐声唱诵的秘密名讳。  
用血写的是埃及地僧侣喜用的圣书体，字体极小极密，仿佛与他未曾辨读过的第二行诡谲文字相互印证，供那些发狂的杂种正确地训读神名。  
他借着黎明前昏暗的夜光，眯起眼睛辨认每一个用于断句的象形符号：“Ny,har,rut……”

Ny-har-rut-hotep。  
他喃喃拼读出最后一个文字，感到一阵寒气从头顶沿着脊柱蹿下去，化作一块沉甸甸的冰落进胃里。  
幻梦之地的君王定不会无的放矢，随便用一件与他略有因缘的器物打发过去。这邪神名讳闻所未闻，绝非人理正史中的埃及地神祇，恐怕是自外宇宙而来的异星来客……  
在他之前。在他之后。都有无数枉称为“人”的族类甘心侍奉不可命名之暗，躍入历史背面的阴影，将自身乃至人类史的生死存亡交予素未谋面、心怀恶意的邪神之手。  
自出生以来，他还是第一次被自己咀嚼得出的苦涩思绪击倒。昨晚的狂宴烟消云散，异邦人从容离席而去，不忘留给他最后的恶毒玩笑。

死者如厌倦她的永生一样厌倦每个“醒来”的清晨。  
没有面孔的星空色小兽，倒是在她怀里蜷成一团睡着了，压得她空洞的胸腔发出一阵阵脆弱的回响。  
无用的感官早已在她脱出那具朽旧皮囊时被摒弃了，她闻不到空气中摇荡的浓香，却能瞧见烟雾升腾，变幻成一座座终将坍塌、融化、汇入主人脚下混沌之海的城池。当城墙飘散、宫殿崩解、高塔扶摇直升向帐顶，她也得见主人掩映在雾中的容貌。  
他正把水烟管从唇边拿开，半边唇角微微翕动，吐出一股芬芳的薄雾。白雾过处，嵌在半面皮肉里的青金石纷纷融成黯蓝的“眼泪”，顺着脸颊淌下。  
她单手掀开乌檀木棺盖，“以撒”先她一步，两只前爪搭上棺边，轻快翻出他们夜里栖身的木乃伊棺椁，甩着尾巴走到黑法老榻前，仰望着饲主云遮雾罩的面孔。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯探下身，将噙着的一口青烟喷上它的脸，吓得它连连后退，爪子捂着脸在地上打滚。女法老也跨出了棺木，朝他屈身行礼：“日安。不肖尼托克丽丝，竟然有幸蒙您下赐神之一面，每天叩拜陈词都无以表达其中万一的谢意……”  
“自从踏上乌鲁克的土地，你只有和这稚儿待在一起才会自在一些。”  
各归其位的群星也融解殆尽后，便展露出万王之王犹如乌木与黄金雕成的无瑕容光。食尸鬼女王不禁将头垂得更低，目视榻边一小块地毯的花纹，感到连目视都仿佛亵渎。  
“我无意质疑您的决断。只是究竟要到何时，才能将您的恩赐给予这片土地？那乌鲁克王又待您如此不敬……”  
“这就是你一心隐匿起来，抛下余和那乌鲁克王孤身周旋的理由？”  
尼托克丽丝回想昨晚此情此状，刚觉得难以启齿，奥兹曼迪亚斯已自顾自得出了结论：“昨晚余哪里都没有去。虽说如此，睁着眼睛做梦也不容易。  
你是埋怨余怠慢了你么？余不会布下任何一颗弃子。还是这样形容，你被余再度吹入虚假生命的气息，便得知了故国之既逝，而嫉恨于乌鲁克王治下的繁荣么？”  
女法老抬起头，融化的乳香与沥青取代她早已干涸的泪水，如刀凿般刻上她的脸庞。  
“背叛者与宵小横行的土地有何价值，值得在接受您恩赐的无上智慧之后还留恋不舍？每一个王国都要迎接同等的末路，无论他们怎样自以能绵延千年而夸耀，也无非是您走过路上的一缕沙尘。我只是不明白为何您对乌鲁克另眼相待！”  
日日夜夜，嗤笑之神的军队对隐没天际的无貌之月长嚎，翘首期盼着踏平下一颗星球的时刻到来。  
“你眼中所见，只有余对这个国家明显不公正的偏爱；”女法老咬紧嘴唇，正欲伏身请罪，奥兹曼迪亚斯在升腾的颠茄烟雾后制止了她，“罢了，你纵使出于易湃虔敬之心在此致歉，也只是徒增对乌鲁克王的嫉恨之情。你只能瞧见这片盲目繁荣着的土地，余目睹的，却是为了真正地解脱你、必须斩断的戈迪乌斯之结的节点。”  
黑法老继续蜷在榻上，吹着帐外春意渐浓的晨风，醺醺然等待着那位命中归来的访客。  
烟气飘飘高举，聚到陋室壁上形成一面烟幕。奥兹曼迪亚斯再吹出一个个小烟圈，它们贴上烟幕，便变化成星辰与花树，月亮与城池，一群用晒干骆驼皮做的小小皮影人形……

* * *

入主后宫的宠妃有一双野兽的金眼睛。  
在众人皆已入梦的夜里，偏偏是她醒了，从鼾声大作的王身下小心抽走鸾凤回旋的袍角，拨开垂着螭龙玉勾的帷帐，独自登上瑶台的最高处。她漫不经心赤着脚，又带着一些小心翼翼，唯恐踩乱了死去宫女的鲜血与水银绘就的玄秘法阵；星间骏马已饱餐一顿，遍地狼藉，几乎倾翻的大鼎里还煮着忠臣被斩下的头颅。她用蜂蜜酒好生浸泡着他一片模糊的面孔，以便日后作乱的头人将它从地里掘起，用蘸着牛血的羽箭重新射回天上，照耀四野，发散出刺伤着她的可恨光辉。  
现在她什么也不想，一心一意凝望着那轮远古的月亮。唯独他冷酷的光华，才能为她的心中吹入丝缕清凉。


	14. Chapter 14

脚步声从清醒梦境的尽头遥遥而来，惊破了这出皮影戏，宠姬与暴君、高台与冷月顿时融成苍白云烟。操纵者与唯一的观众脸上却不见丝毫被打扰的愠怒，只睁开一只慵懒的眼睛。  
他不曾转动目光看向脚步声的来处，却不妨碍“看见”乌鲁克王手握那柄祭刀寻来，颧骨下消瘦的痕迹显现出一丝心神劳碌所致的憔悴。

吉尔伽美什阴着脸，再次穿过大半个营地，身边漂过一张又一张茫然如牲畜的脸孔。男人依旧披甲拄矛，三两成群，洗剥鸡羊，做些木工散活，或者趁着晴天晾晒着倒进模具里的泥板；洗衣妇牵着孩童，聚到河边闲聊。先前被他遣去的神官和卫兵，可否会带回“亚伯拉罕”赐予的堕落渴望混迹其中，为他们的新主子窥视他的一举一动？  
他信步走回了那两车泥板合同前。若他一直回避与亚伯拉罕当面对质，还能全身而退，走出营前草草扎起的栅栏吗？明明是他率众出猎，异邦人便蓄意把他的心魂困在猎营中，无处遁逃。  
客商的语言文字远望如蠕蠕爬虫附着在泥版表面，与刀削斧凿的楔形文字相对照，益发令他感到一阵从腹底涌上的不快。  
从表面上看来，这份合同依旧无可挑剔，就像“亚伯拉罕”曾披着的那张温良无害的皮相一般。诚然，月神“辛”是不属于两河之地的外乡神，但信徒发愿在所到之处为他的神建立庙宇，与乌鲁克王又有何干？他若不曾见过异邦人的另一半脸孔，恐怕也不会在意起这闻所未闻的神明。

“你来得真巧。”  
“陛下一想我，我就来了。”  
“你果真是梦里戏弄本王的男人吗？”  
“您又不是我(余)，怎会知道梦中之我就是眼前之余(我)呢？”  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯”的手臂绕上来，嘴唇贴上来，或者是因为吉尔伽美什心有所思，那盘到他腰间光滑的褐色肢体与耳边的言笑晏晏才得以自空想中浮现，亲切地拥抱住他。他懊恼追问，言语又徒劳地被晨风撕碎：“你究竟是谁？”  
“谁都不是。一介过路的行脚商人，名姓还嫌有辱清听。你可以从我这里买去王权与永生，不死的青春与年少逝去之爱，最疯狂的梦想和凡俗恐惧的黑暗才华，非人的激情，转瞬即逝之美，以及人类从未敢妄想，或努力追寻而又失之交臂的一切智慧秘密。”  
“换言之，就是本王所思而不能及的任何事物？”  
异邦人话带揶揄：“坐拥无用的远见，生活在民智尚嫌贫乏的时代，您智慧的种子不也无法撒进乌鲁克的田地，只能在您的天灵盖下默默沤烂吗？”  
这一次，丝缎般的黑发厮磨着他雪白的臂膀，客商口吐的每词每句亦熏染着天外的异香，呼应拥抱的手臂、诉说的嘴唇一道蠕动着，拼合成那附在他背上的心之贪兽，“您要挑贫乏的梦吗？富足的梦吗？还是从那个女人心头燃起，足以烧毁一个王国的梦？再不幸的造梦者，纵使跌到血污的泥淖里，也该有权利捡起一小截蜡烛头，点亮她灵魂中仅存的虚假光明吧？”  
他拨开“奥兹曼迪亚斯”，摸索着腰间的祭刀：“那就把你令人作呕的梦撤去，届时本王尚能饶你一命。”  
“噢噢，那就是，自由吗？实在不胜惶恐，我简直害怕得要流下泪来了——在你的梦中，在余(我)的梦中，休想向余乞求你从未奢望的权利！”

天之锁霍然蹿起，将“奥兹曼迪亚斯”的双手捆到头顶上，断绝他反抗的可能。  
异邦人镇定过头了。他看起来五官俱全，四肢健在，宛如是个完整的男人，也乐于遵从吉尔伽美什的意旨，任手臂软软垂落下来。他垂下金眼睛，饶有兴趣瞧着祭刀破开阿拉比亚长袍，在靠近左胸的位置划了道不浅的口子，深色皮肤翻卷开来，绽出粉白的肌肉、筋膜和结缔组织，没有淌下一滴哪怕是其他颜色的鲜血或体液。

囚徒“哧哧”低笑，夹杂着一阵阵浑浊的气声，吉尔伽美什随即意识到那杂音并非来自异邦人完好无损的喉咙，而是从他的胸前发出。被一刀分为两爿的创口敞开如墓穴，裸露的肋骨和横膈膜抽搐起来，像只被新手胡乱敲打一通的皮鼓，仿佛这具美貌皮囊里裹着千万只自有意志、会呼吸会蠕动的活物，此时才展现了它们的冰山一角。  
他半沉下腰，扭动着身子退后半步，险险避开抵住心口的刀锋，解答吉尔伽美什那个最为险恶的疑问：“我还不想弄脏您的手。”  
异邦人立刻找到了新的乐子，打闹地绞着天之锁，神造兵器在他腕上瑟缩低吟，像狂风中备受摧残的羊圈。  
“你究竟是何方神圣。”  
“实不相瞒，只因我与陛下尚有一段前缘未尽，我才抛下天下之都(Unknown Kadath)，越过门外之门(Yog-Sothoth)，不辞劳苦与您重逢了。请将我视作甘为牛马的奴仆(servant)，尽情差遣吧。”  
锁链碰撞的响声更急促了，猎物的挣扎看起来更像一出好整以暇的应景表演，它的颤抖却是真真切切。  
“你还没有回答本王的问题。”  
“唉，陛下真是一位不解风情的贵人啊。您一心寻根究底，又是以何种身份呢？年迈多疑的国王盘问歇脚的旅人，心怀警惕的东道主调查他的宾客？还是——”  
倘若他现在就能挣脱这段莫名其妙的契约，他一定会扒开自己的肚皮，翻找着盘绕的肠子将它连根扯断揪出来，编成九股，拧进最毒最利的蛇牙和蝎刺，一寸一寸勒上吉尔伽美什的脖颈。  
异邦人没有再说一些疯话刺激他，而投他以恶毒的斜睨，肯定了他那个残忍的幻想并非空穴来风……抑或本就是他灌输进乌鲁克王头脑里的念头？  
日当正午，“奥兹曼迪亚斯”脚下没有影子。两段天之锁空荡荡地垂落下来，缚住了一片天光云影。或者诸神抟土造人，那些半神的英雄也包括其中；唯独他混迹在内，却是一块怪诞邪恶的蜡制人形，的确是特别一点的。


	15. Chapter 15

> 远在没有理智的虚空中，那恶魔孕育了我，  
穿过有形空间的明亮星团，  
直到无论时间或者物质也未在我面前延伸，  
仅仅只有混沌，没有形态与居所。  
这里茫茫的万物之主在黑暗中喃喃自语，  
述说着他已梦见却无法理解的事物，  
同时他身旁无形的蝙蝠样存在  
在射线流激起的愚痴漩涡中四处扑腾，吹奏笛音。  
它们随着那高亢，薄弱的哀鸣声疯狂起舞，  
这声音来自一只怪异尖爪中的已然破碎的笛子。  
从这里流出了漫无目的的波动，而它们偶然间的组合，  
给每个脆弱的宇宙带去了它永恒的规律。  
“我即是他的信使，”那恶魔说道，  
同时在轻蔑中他敲打了他主人的头。

——《犹格斯的真菌》

那双金眼睛迎上他惊疑交加的目光：“我就是唯一真主(Elorim)在地上的影子。”  
喉咙和胸腔同时发出一阵对不上拍的轻快笑声，高低音调错落起伏，配成一支癫狂的舞曲。曲调之中，天之锁铮然崩开的声音显得如此微不足道。金眼睛的囚犯满不在意地挥动双腕，锁链末端狂舞起来，将乌鲁克王身后迸出的道道金光全数击碎。  
“试问，汝即余（我）之御主（Master）吗？”  
回答他的仅有倾泻射下、意欲彻底斩断契约的剑雨。  
“看啊，人类史的宝库正在朝我打开！究竟是可敬还是可悲，尔等灵魂的光芒竟是如此黯淡！”  
神造兵器抡出一道银亮的弧线，伴着铮然轻响与尖啸狂风，缠下第一枚射向他心口的神箭。每声晶莹的响，都揿熄一小点光。  
被天之锁击落的王财之雨陨落在地。星之碎片——伟大灵魂的碎片烧焦青草，毒害河流，也如铸造它们的金铁一样难逃腐朽，功名皆灭，还归回泥土。  
徒具人形之物步过满布名兵残骸的死地，它们就像被煮熟的种子，断然不可能在人类史上再度生根发芽了。他挑了一条勉强保留着完整地皮的小路，深一脚浅一脚地踱向吉尔伽美什，甩了甩手腕，随手抖开天之锁，就像他摆脱“黑法老”“亚伯拉罕”“奥兹曼迪亚斯”这些蠢名字、脱逃出所有语言编造的陷阱一样。  
“在从前的以后，有个不知天高地厚的王子，向繁星满布的夜空许下誓愿。任性的神祗蹑足而至，拿走他年轻的脸颊上涌现的血色，漫漫长夜里温暖爱人的体温，闻知兄弟出走时淌下的泪水，厮杀的鲜血，欲望的热潮，愤怒、嫉妒、贪欲、喜悦又在哪里呢……皮之不存，毛之焉附？”  
天之锁自吉尔伽美什背后暴起，绞住他青筋突出的小臂，将半出鞘的天地乖离之剑轻柔地送回光涡之中。  
他一手松松牵着天之锁末端，一手捂住胸前半敞的创口，感怀地说道：“舍弃了人之生欲，人之休戚，成就不朽的神权之人的名字，的确就叫奥兹曼迪亚斯啊。”  
一个假托的名姓揭穿后是下一个，一张从他人脸上夺来的面孔下恐怕也是另一张。他早该有所察觉，这出从现实蔓延进梦境的闹剧里，吞噬理智的疯狂才是唯一真切存在的事物。  
他心神动摇，胸腔里一团被愚弄的怒气升腾而起。于是代替无法自如动弹的手足，倾泻而下的宝具更增密集，熔融的黄金瀑布一般向那可憎身影的头顶砸去。戴着一千张面孔的异邦人甚至没有费心反击，他只是——消失了。  
“……可别注视着我的脸，还在想念别的男人了。”  
他喉上一紧，眼前金星乱迸，视角陡然天旋地转，怒视向唯一完好的天空。“奥兹曼迪亚斯”已掩好撕裂的衣襟，侧身坐在一头身披鳞片、双翼挂满硝石和白霜的马头怪鸟背上。他五指虚握，天之锁便节节收紧，英雄王发出几个短促愤怒的气音：“Ny…har…rut…”  
“呼唤余此世的秘名，也是可以的。今天的遭遇，请您不要放在心上，即使只拥有作为人最基本的良知和理性，被勾起来自一万年前、降临在这颗微不足道的行星上的恐惧也是理所当然的。”撒开手，神造兵器解除诅咒，才像玩蛇人耍把式的麻绳，轰然滑落回吉尔伽美什怀里，“另外，唯一挚友的遗物，下次不要再错手交给外人了。”  
颈间一阵烧灼，每次呼吸都更增刺痛，分明是在提醒他这起短暂交锋给他留下了何等耻辱的印记。纵使英雄王目眦欲裂，他的狂怒也如微风拂面，在异邦人可憎的从容风度上留不下一丝裂痕。  
“……你又要从本王面前巧妙逃走了？”  
“啊呀，您是在挽留我吗？敬请安心，我永远与您最混沌的梦、最深刻的恐惧同在。只要您回过头，向悬崖一跃而下——”  
“你……我……”  
“怎么了？”他停下话头，明知故问，压低坐骑故意在他眼前盘旋，“我可不会抛下您不管的。”  
愤怒、屈辱与新鲜的恐惧感彻底堵死了他的喉咙。他喉间荷荷作响，在天之锁错愕的锵啷声中合身仆倒，白皙的指尖深深陷入污土。纵使像野兽一般咬地而死，这狂乱的指爪勾画也无从刻画这幕恐怖之万一吗……？？？  
“不用害羞啊。正因为有我这等伟大的看客在场，你这个族类挣扎的丑态才能彰显其价值。”  
胜利者的讥讽令乌鲁克王前所未有地体会到，在不可名状之物面前，己身……人身是如何渺小。他的眼睛一定也与声音同样出卖了他的所思所想，“奥兹曼迪亚斯”歪着头打量他，露出虚假浮夸的哀怜表情，继而恍然大悟地拊掌：“莫非您担忧自己口不能言，便无力履约？那大可不必担心。接下来的事情，全都交给我也没有问题的哦？”  
事到如今，不就只有他的思想是唯一自由的吗？难道还能发生比人类史的烧却与绝灭更为悲惨的未来？  
异星神弯起眼角：“您不是还可以与我契约吗？”  
马头怪鸟收拢双翼无声俯冲下来，将他像一滴雨水甩落到地上。他跳下鸟背，朝狼狈的御主拱手：“自群星熄灭的荒原而来，Foreigner·奥兹曼迪亚斯。乌鲁克的大杯本应响应您的吁请召唤出七名从者，这样看数量上好像有点缩水了？”  
像是烧伤，又像酸液腐蚀，他沾满污泥的手背应声浮现出一个徽记，猩红的颜色直要铭刻入骨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 誓约说明：
> 
> 宣示主从关系的证明。
> 
> “什么？三根令咒？那里的确有三条令咒，只是在非欧几何的层面上呈现出来的。您说您看不清？需要我把您的脑袋拧下来转270度，再调整一下脑浆的酸碱度配比吗？”
> 
> 兜售这个徽记的魔神如是说。直到你看清何谓三根令咒——三根血红的脐带所在，就会弄明白所谓主从的真相了。


	16. Chapter 16

有生以来，英雄王头一次如此浑浑噩噩。“奥兹曼迪亚斯”的坐骑不知何时消失得无影无踪，战场的残迹无处可寻，好似他只是又同自己的幻梦厮杀了一场。  
  
然而他压着僵硬如石不能出声的喉头，放眼看去时，分明见到地表之下，残毁的兵器融为金水，被蠕动的泥土吞噬，犹如沼泽捕食猎物，大地渴饮鲜血。  
  
他浑身沉重，头脑一片混沌，也不想再从泥泞中爬起来了。如果爬起来没有意义，反抗“奥兹曼迪亚斯”没有意义，此身此时的思考更是无意义的集合……  
  
“您不会辜负我和人类史的期待吧？”  
  
奥兹曼迪亚斯依旧留在原地。或者说虫鸟万籁俱寂，河流停止流淌，清风不再吹过他们脸庞，时间也为他停止脚步。乌云已然蔽日，更进一步伸出深暗的伪足舔舐着日晕，不知从何而来、虚假的光源，吞噬万物的脉动，却在他脚下熔铸出一片活生生翻涌着的浓浊黑影。  
  
……倘若一切都是无用的垂死挣扎，人理也和他形不成只言片语的回答同样，只是注定落入虚空的无根木吗？  
  
他厌倦透了在外神掌心上起舞的戏码，一闪念间，再撑不住沉重的眼帘，放任幕布轰然落下。尚未尽兴的降临者却阴魂不散，身影从微红的黑暗中浮凸出来，远比残像更为清晰，如同徽记刻入他的手背一般，幽暗满月的容貌也烙印在他的眼球上。  
  
“歇息吧，倘若醒来所见的景色令你更不愿睁开眼睛。”

他的意识从混沌的温床浮起，幽幽转醒，又被纳回了王帐内那具空洞躯体之中。焚香招魂的司祭，在鼠尾草刺鼻的香雾后朝他低眉问候：“陛下，猎队上下已经准备停当，随时可以拔营回城了。又是一趟满载而归的远足呢。”  
  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯”手提叉铃和铃鼓，恭恭敬敬伏下身来。  
  
吉尔伽美什几近骇然地瞪着他。异邦人分明按照礼仪低头垂目，绝不直视王的面孔，却慢慢对着地面提起嘴角，咧开一道用刀血淋淋刻上去似的微笑。  
  
那道裂口在他眼中只剩下一个解读。“奥兹曼迪亚斯”心满意足，连粉饰太平的功夫都不屑再花费。他僵坐在王座上，眼前阵阵晕眩，卷起似曾相识的猩红怒涛，潮水吞没泥塑石砌的城池，却仁慈地绕过这方寸之地。  
  
“日安，看来您的神智已经恢复到可以进行少许对话的水平了。我还不至于胡搅蛮缠，被您狠心拒绝就去伤害我的国民哦。”  
  
“你的国民？你能说出口真是无耻之尤。”他声音嘶哑，眼前的眩晕感尚未散去，反而重拾了些许骄傲之心。  
  
“边界(Rules)都撤去了，从您的猎营到乌鲁克城之间只有一条坦途。您若是不信我的一家之言，便尽管独自走出王帐，凭您的眼力下个判断好了，”  
  
尚未踏出脚步，乌鲁克王已猜到自己将要面对的景象了，但他的脊背仍笔直，不显一丝颓势。  
  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯”诚然深谙半真半假最能瞒天过海的道理，吐不出一句完整真话也只是在最初。此时他占尽优势，已展现过压倒性的力量，还有半点虚言玩弄人心的必要吗？  
  
帘幕揭开，他眼前只有荒芜的旷野。森林、山丘、河流，乃至这季节本应生长丰茂的野草与动物，恍如异邦人并指为掌轻轻一抹，便从乌鲁克这块柔软的泥版上抹去了星球与人类凿下的所有痕迹。  
  
凡是被抹去人类踪迹的荒地，再次用犁锄剖开大地的肚腹，重新用火种烙上文明的印记就是了。只要异星神稍有懈怠，给他留下尚能生育的一对男女，乌鲁克的荣光必将重现于此……  
  
……如果这不是出于“奥兹曼迪亚斯”有予必有求的恩赐。降临者把铃鼓抱到胸前，趺足坐在香炉边，坐在他思想的迷宫中央。他从不开口索取，时候一到，他自然会拿。  
  
“而且我有着您肯定无法挑战的耐心。”  
  
异星神对他的所思所想了若指掌，已非值得惊讶的事。他本不该争一时口舌之快的，却鬼使神差脱口而出：“……你就如此青睐人类？”  
  
满月之貌沐浴在幽暗天光中，竟也显出几分以假乱真的沉静风度。“奥兹曼迪亚斯”的声音轻轻柔柔，与香木余烬腾起的烟雾相仿佛：“怎么会，当然是青睐于您才对。”  
  
“那就给本王躺下，解开衣服。”  
  
他手背上的令咒殷红似血，没有丝毫血液曾经流过的温暖。或者他尚能视物，只是因为“奥兹曼迪亚斯”命令他看；他手足依旧强健，甚至轻捷一如壮年，只是因为“奥兹曼迪亚斯”想他活动起来。如果他还能产生所谓的思想……  
  
降临者立即卧倒在地毯上，仰起下颌，切进御主冰冷的视线。司祭隆重的礼袍和他的皮肤一起往两边剖开，滑落下来，露出那道滴上白蜡修补好的可憎创口。


	17. Chapter 17

> 我发誓，因为看到你的脸，
> 
> 整个世界变成骗局和梦幻  
花园是一脸茫然，不知什么是叶  
或什么叫开花。心不在焉的鸟  
不能区分鸟粮和圈套。
> 
> 爱之屋没有界限，  
存在比金星或月亮更美丽，  
美丽形象为镜子补上了心脏。

  


能轻而易举地扭曲心灵、重塑地貌，却不去修补这道丑陋伤疤，是“奥兹曼迪亚斯”最新想出的嘲弄方法吗？又或者……  
  
他一下子哽住了。即使这个结论是因异星之神允许才产生在他头脑中的，他也顾不得更多。  
  
即使地点不同，对话不同，乃至异邦人每次扮演的角色不同……他本不该忘记的，这业已经历过一次的场面。一无所知的乌鲁克人，遗忘了人类文明的大地，与扫净棋盘再重新摆下新局又有何异？只有他和“奥兹曼迪亚斯”，坐在棋盘两侧的一对弈手，才记得上一次相遇……上一段被抹去的历史。  
  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯”就枕着自己手臂，侧卧在那里。如果没有吉尔伽美什的容许，他是连睫毛都不会眨动一下的。  
  
他可以骑到他背上，命令他边爬行边发出吠叫。可以赏他一顿血淋淋的鞭打，再扶着他的腰直接插进去。可以浪费少许时间和精力，把他切成三百多段，再用一下午慢慢拼回一块血肉拼图。人肆意发泄恐惧与愤怒，神也以窥视他的丑态为乐，相得怡然。  
  
“光是为满足你一秒前的快乐，你就把这片土地文明的痕迹彻底抹去了。”  
  
“这有何难？只要你能把一块刻了文字的泥板恢复原状，重新润湿它，用推子抹平刻画的泥层，再往许愿机灌入足够膨大的魔力，将整个地球抹回一张白纸也不在话下。”  
  
乌鲁克王不无讥刺地扯动嘴角：“真是大手笔的游乐方式。”  
  
“哎呀，莫非是我在某个时候给你造成了这样的错觉？你也不会把清扫垃圾回收废料叫做娱乐行为吧。”  
  
异星神看起来对这场小小的扮演游戏也同样自得其乐，一双快活的金眼睛向上瞥着他。他被盯得背脊发麻，勉强从牙缝里挤出一句：“……你还有什么谋划，大可不必惺惺作态了。”  
  
“——我没有誓愿，一切悉随尊便。”坐起来站起来都没所谓，“奥兹曼迪亚斯”干脆只换了个姿势趴下，用手臂垫着下巴，从睫毛底下斜觑着他，“第一次化为从者之身，有幸回应您的召唤，已是不胜荣幸，怎么还能别有所求呢？  
  
与其一味寻根究底，还是多关心关心您的王国吧。”  
  
从他嘴里说出来就成了一个残忍的笑话。“你还想从本王身上骗走些什么。”  
  
“放心好了，我的权能无法夺去全然虚无之物。γνῶθι σεαυτόν(人啊，首先要认识你自己)。”  
  
就影射他人一无所有这一点而言，还真是新鲜的遣词造句啊。吉尔伽美什阴郁地撇过头去：“那本王就如你所愿，现在立刻开拔返回乌鲁克。”  
  
“啊呀，自从我们订定契约以来，您似乎稍微变得任性了一些。明明才刚说过此身无一丝欲求，立刻就把想要您起驾回宫的名头扣了下来——虽然您的意愿自然高于一切，我也并不讨厌这样的您就是。”  
  
“本王一经下令，乌鲁克最愚钝的奴隶也该屁滚尿流滚到帐外遵从王命了。”  
  
自称为从者的异邦人一个鲤鱼打挺，半立起身：“您已经找回挖苦我的力气了？可喜可贺。原谅我头脑简单，只能劳烦您下个尽可能详细的指示，我才能有所动作。请尽管想您所想，将我视作您想象中最不知廉耻又无能懒惰的使魔吧……”  
  
“……除非你心有所思，否则外头根本不会出现城市，也不存在回归之路，不是吗？”  
  
“瞧您说的。如果我无从丈量人心的伟大与卑鄙之处，又如何能为您重建理想的城邦呢？”  
  
“本王姑且一问，这座‘乌鲁克’城中的男女老少，莫非也是你捏出的泥塑木雕？”哪怕只是稍一想象那副光景，他也感到舌根一阵发麻，满城庸庸碌碌的行尸走肉，遵循着被创造者预先“设计”好的轨迹日出而作、日落而息……  
  
也一如他所料，“奥兹曼迪亚斯”并不正面回答他，只是轻柔地“哧哧”发笑。“不妨以您最奇异的梦境、最疯狂的发想来拟定蓝图。我，您忠实又尽心竭力的仆从，自当为您一一实现，哪怕您要驾着战车征伐散落在地表上的一千个王国、一千个城邦，或者您的帆船要勾勒出巨细靡遗的每一寸海岸线。”  
  
“你不妨把你的恶意挑明一些。”  
  
“您是如何想的，我便会如何行之。壮丽的城邦与王国，终成黄土，眼下我只对人类最忠实的欲望感兴趣。”  
  
“那就依照一位老人的回忆，把乌鲁克原原本本还给本王。倘若少了一砖一瓦，走失了哪个顽皮的牧童，你必然会后悔以从者之身回应召唤。”  
  
异星神（Outer God）狂笑起来。吉尔伽美什才发现，他站着原来和自己差不多高，以前他总是谦卑地跪地请求，或者是居高临下，将他的一切希望全数碾成齑粉。“奥兹曼迪亚斯”的手臂再次搭上他的脖颈，没有了梦中陷身深海的冰冷，而是笑着的、活着的一段温香肢体。  
  
柔若无骨的，手臂……  
  
“就是这样。要知道，我一直仰慕着你见识过人之无力之后，依旧选择与人为伍；只要披上一张人皮，就足够勾起你无用的同理心的模样……”


	18. 可能性的断崖之一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某个IF向BE

穹苍之上，一片沉寂，群星慢慢闭上了眼睛。

奈亚拉托提普治下的妖鬼与恐怖猎手正体现出现代化军队望尘莫及的惊人秩序，安静而迅速地占领了他们脚下的乌鲁克。她骑着人面剥落、皮毛满缀星光的斯芬克斯，飘然降落在王宫中庭，优雅地滑下巨兽脊背，姗姗行来，鞋跟声踩碎毛骨悚然的宁静形成的冰面。斯芬克斯扭过脸庞“端详”她的举动，折起双翼，小心翼翼随她钻过门廊。牠足足跟古伽兰那一般大小，夜空色泽的脚爪落地时却不会比一片雪花更重。  
“夤夜来访，多有叨扰。请原谅我又借用了这个缺乏想象力和挑战性的造型谒见御驾。”  
他听见自己的牙齿格格作响：“你亲口承认过这头野兽也是‘奈亚拉托提普’！”  
幻梦境的女王愉快地坦白：“此话不假，可是这个世界的规则和维度都没有规定过，我和我的一根头发不能同时出现。”  
斯芬克斯猛然张开翅膀护住她，迸出一声骇人巨吼。音波在他们身前展开不可视力场，将巴比伦之门射出的数十枚宝具全数击落。  
没有抵抗（拒绝）下去的必要了。晚风吹散夜访者卷曲的蛇发，遮没脸孔，只剩下她漾满死去月光的金眼睛与噙住永恒恶毒微笑的石头嘴唇。她拨开乱发整理仪容，吉尔伽美什心中一沉，喉舌发麻如饮毒药，本以为她会展现一张从虚空中凝望着此处、嗤笑尖啸着的非人脸庞，谁知道她依旧美得不可方物，甚至更胜于他在幻梦境目击到的同一尊化身。  
她不自然的美，仿佛是另一种寄生在她空洞颅腔底部、汲取着乌鲁克人的神智维生的独立生物……而今它长到了成熟的花期，褪去鞘膜，挖空了本应是她的脸的一小块空间，而代之以■的菌落。■勉强维持着摇摇欲坠的“人类”框架，其呈现出的无可名状的结果却像在一只轮辐朽烂的独轮上，凭空建起一座骨架畸形却壮丽宏美的缟玛瑙神殿。  
奈亚拉托提普的裙摆沙沙扫过陨落的宝具碎片，昂贵染料造就的水红色奢华地铺开，裙底传来鳞片、尖牙与粘液压瘪、嚼碎、融化金铁时的一阵阵酸涩吞咽声。她行过的路光洁如新，尘垢与人类史存在过的印记都消隐无痕。  
事已至此，他反而恢复了一点不可思议的理智：“本王已经没有可以牺牲的了。”  
“陛下何作谦词？”远离了她最憎恨的太阳，沐浴在咧着嘴嘲笑人间易逝生命的惨白月亮之下，她显得愈加神采焕发，光彩照人。这尊完成的女神手挽裙袍，对吉尔伽美什行了一个礼节周全的屈膝礼，一手搭住他膝头，顺势坐在他脚边的台阶上。两河之地夏末的晚上突然冷得蹊跷，一阵来自亘古的寒风吹过殿中，她开声吐气时唇间逸出缕缕白汽，模糊了装饰着深色皮肤的五官。然而他根本无从封闭认出她真容的可悲的智慧，无论她对他做什么恶作剧，化名叫“亚伯拉罕”、“奥兹曼迪亚斯”、“帕祖祖”、“透特”还是“暗之拜谒者”，只因这种种依托人们最阴沉诡秘的幻想诞生的化身，都有一个共通的名字——  
“恐惧。你不是还有残存的不驯之心吗？”迷雾一时散去了，奈亚拉托提普转瞬拼凑出了宁孙的脸孔，悲哀地逼问他：“孩子，我孕育了你，正如所谓的理性其实脱胎自疯狂的原始子宫。我最大的错误，就是曾与凡人同寝，又经受村妇的分娩之苦匆匆生下你，却没有把你身上属于人的劣根性剔除干净，以致你尚未走出童年的襁褓就自以为是，竟想否定我对你绝对的宰制关系！”  
他正欲张嘴申辩，幻象之雾再度凝聚又裂开，化为他至为憎恶的女人。母狮般的伊什塔尔取代了她的姐妹，狂怒地痛骂咆哮：“可笑啊，你设计出对肃清兵器，哄骗愚从的民众，集聚起巴比伦的宝库，就妄自尊大，准备第二次抛弃我，将我们驱入凡人智慧背面的阴影之中吗？旧日之神必将重返地球，就在人类惊觉他们对‘现实’的信念只是一致的错觉和有限的理解之时！”  
……两位女神都已离去，少女奈亚拉托提普爬到他腿上，一手搂着他震悚不已的脑袋，一手拉过他青筋突出的手掌，抬到唇边轻轻一吻：“你见过你悲悼的母亲与出走的妻子了。”第三幕凄厉的绝望感袭击了他的头脑，他终于明白当他们在幻梦境的床上刚刚醒来，那似曾相识的亲切感情典出何物：这副容貌，宛然就是他素未谋面的女儿，如果他的确在梦中和肖似“奥兹曼迪亚斯”的女王享受过一夜之欢。

“小猫，给我一点和乌鲁克王独处的时间。”  
无貌的斯芬克斯应声展翅，与随侍牠的众多隐形恐怖猎手一同飞向太阳不再升起的深空。女孩送走她最后的仪仗队，滑下吉尔伽美什膝头，趴在他胯间解开他的腰带。她低头亲了亲蜷缩起来的器官，脸上洋溢着浓厚的好奇心，却没有一丝一毫的快意。  
“我的某些同族尝试在人类女性身上进行繁殖实验，”（他无望地注意到她用了现在时描述句式，）“结果只产生了一批智能低下、令人万分失望的半成品，我则将其失败归咎于不良的母体孕育环境。陛下，你不觉得成孕的母体是一个影响显著的可变性因素吗？”  
……“你的半神血统以及荒谬的浪漫情怀也颇有吸引力呢。比起智者，极度愚蠢之人才会做出些完全超乎我预料的事来。  
万一孩子没有长成及格的外神仆役，就把他们送回来和父亲团聚好了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇里主要出现的两个奈亚的化身的资料(主要参考了《怪物之锤》)：  
[野兽](The Beast)  
阿卜•霍尔（Abu Hol），恐惧之父，有着秃鹫之翅与土狼之躯的无面斯芬克斯
> 
> [赤之女王](Queen in Red)  
以身穿奢侈的深红色服装，身上装饰着大量奢侈的宝石，既美丽又富有威严的女性身姿呈现的奈亚拉托提普化身。率领着大量的追随者而非教团，在宫廷的权利者之间来回周旋，利用这些权力和影响力去引起大规模的混沌与破坏。在某个文明中作为残忍的女皇帝君临天下，而在另一个文明中则以折磨民众的暴君的宠妾身份出现，挑唆或推行充满疯狂与屠杀的行径。在现代社会，她也有可能会以富有影响力的好莱坞巨头和华尔街的实业家的身份出现。  
对于敌对者，她会利用魅惑的力量使以自身为中心的半径100英尺之内的敌对者无力化来保护自己，尽量避免自己动手。但是当失去所有的追随者或者耐久降为零时，则会显现出怪物的姿态——身穿肮脏的红色长袍，长着蝙蝠的翅膀和蛇发，拥有狂暴的獠牙和锋利的爪子的可怕的女性姿态，挥舞用鲜血染成深红的大镰刀排除敌对者。


End file.
